I understand
by TheWrongJedi
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has left the Jedi Order. Anakin has been sent away to fight in the Outer Rim, and Padme is forced to go through her pregnancy without him. When certain events occur, Ahsoka finds herself reacting to Padme's pregnancy, the Battle of Corusant, and the Chancellor being "kidnapped". Ahsoka's journey through the events of ROTS. Sequel to "I know."
1. Chapter 1- An Old Friend

**A few months before the battle of Coruscant...**

Padme felt lost.

Never before in her life did she think that she would become the person she was. It gave her a thrill, but at the same time, it made her wonder exactly what she had gotten herself into.

_"We could keep it a secret."_

_"We'd be living a lie, one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that, could you Ani? Could you live like that?"_

It was not so long ago that that conversation had taken place. It was absurd, everything that was going on in those couple of weeks. Padme knew she had enemies... being a Senator sort of implied that. But it should have been so much more simple. Anakin had... _changed. _He had changed so much in fact that she almost couldn't believe it was the same little boy she had met on Tatooine when she was the Queen of Naboo. She didn't know what it was that made her fall in love with him. There wasn't all that much room for it to really happen. Now that she thinks back on it, not much had happened except the war. And the war was still raging on with no end in sight.

But she had made it this far- they both had.

But maybe he hadn't.

A rumor was swirling around in the Senate that Anakin had been killed during a battle. Padme didn't take the news in stride like she took everything else. Anakin... her husband... dead. She thought of everything that never would have been spoken between them. He would leave this galaxy without knowing he had a baby on the way, without knowing he was a father.

_A father. _

Padme had to sit a moment to really think that over. Anakin was going to be a father. So many things going wrong swarmed in her head that she had to sit to think them all out. Never had it occurred to her before that he was actually going to be a father... was he even right for the part? It didn't take much convincing of herself to realize that was ridiculous. Of course Anakin would be a great father. But he was a Jedi, what if the baby was Force sensitive? What if the Council found out and then he would be expelled?

Padme felt so consumed by fear of the thoughts that she hadn't even realized she was shedding unheard tears. Motee was walking through her apartment, rearranging furniture and shuffling dresses in and out that she hadn't even been paying attention as her pregnant Senator sat on her couch, hand on stomach, tear falling out of her brown eyes one at a time.

"...Motee." Padme croaked, standing up and walking in the direction of her handmaiden as she walked back out of her room.

"Yes Pad-" She cut her self off when she caught site of Padme's face. Tear lines had formed, and sad eyes focused on her own being. "Padme what's wrong?" She rushed over to the Senator and had her sit back down, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"People have been talking about Anakin's death in the Senate." Her voice didn't even so much as quiver as she spoke. She might have been sad but she wasn't going to lose her touch when it came to speech.

"Padme," Motee spoke sympathetically. "I have no doubt in my mind that he would ever leave you without saying goodbye first. They are rumors, you know this..." It was most unlike her friend to let simple talk tear her up this much. "What else is it?"

Padme rested her hand on her stomach. There was a possibility that Anakin might not make it back in time. Or, might not make it back in time at all. She hated to think of what life would be like without him. He made everything a thrill. Padme wondered what life _would_ be like had they not married.

She doubted it would be fun.

But nonetheless, she needed help. One name came to mind. She hadn't seen her young friend for months though... In fact, she hadn't seen her since she last Anakin.

"Motee," Padme started. "Summon Captain Thypho. I have an important mission for him."

"Yes Milady."

* * *

By the time Thypho had made it to the Senators apartment, the sun had set and nightfall had come. He found her in her living room, on the patio, staring of into the distance. Moonlight was all that lit the building through the windows and it was a bit of a struggle navigating his way through to her.

"Milady?" Thypho spoke, finding his place next to her.

"Thypho," She turned to face him, and if it wasn't so hard to make out her face he could have sworn she smiled. "I have a secret mission for you."

"Secret?" He asked. Padme wasn't one for secrets. "What is it?"

"I need you to find Ahsoka Tano."

He had to rack his memory for anything that linked himself to that name, or the Senators for that matter. "...The former Jedi?" He asked, remembering the big news months ago of everything that had happened on Coruscant. He had been on Naboo on the time, but the news had still managed to reach him.

"Yes, it is urgent that you find her. I need you to tell her that _I _sent you."

"It will be done, but I have no whereabouts. Where do I start?"

Padme thought on this a moment.

"I-" She cut herself off and furrowed her brow. "Where would she be?" She muttered to herself.

"Milady?"

Thypho's voice had her look back up at him again, a quizzical look on her face.

"Senator Bonteri." She decided. "See if he knows anything."

"Yes Senator. It will be done following tomorrow morning."

Padme nodded and he dismissed himself. After a few more minutes of standing in the darkness of Coruscant she found her bedroom and crawled into the sheets. Her arm draped over the spot that Anakin would take up when he was there and she sighed sadly. She missed him, and more than anything wanted him with her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka had never been one to flicker so much as an eyelash when she got disturbing news. Inwardly, if it was concerning, she wold think about it until it made her head throb; and that was exactly what she did when Padme had told her she was pregnant with Anakin's child.

It was the first time in her life she felt like she couldn't breath. Sure, she had been in near death experiences before and never let it get to her, but when it came to something as big as this, she was a nervous wreck. It made her angry at first, she wondered how her Master could do something that foolish. But she had to correct herself; he wasn't her _Master _anymore.

It started with Padme's personal body guard finding her, and telling her that Padme needed her immediately. Fearing that Senator Amidala was in danger, Ahsoka didn't hesitate to go with the Captain back to the Republic's Capital. Ahsoka had previously been saying at Lux's house on Onderon, and she was glad that it wasn't long a stay because Lux himself lived on Coruscant; being Onderon's new Senator and all. Other than the occasional times servants of the homestead would give her messages from Lux, she actually had not had much interaction with him. It would get lonley, and sometimes she felt that he simply did not want to see her. But Ahsoka would shrugg it off, deciding that he must obviously still care for her a little because he had been generous enough to allow her to live in his home. She realized that he must get lonley as well, his mother was gone, and Ahsoka recalled a peice of her conversation with him back in Raxus. He had told her that being a Senator was something his mom understood, and even though she had taught him all she knew about politics, he wanted to honor his father, and become a warrior.

_"Maybe that's why he was so bent on becoming a warrior for the rebels?" _she had thought. _"But, he was also winning them over with his words... I guess that's the advantage to having a politician and a warrior for parents? Or maybe he was just trying to impress Steela..."_

But there were times when she realized that, despite their history, he was still reeling over the loss of Steela. Ahsoka had felt extremely guilty, for the longest time she felt like it was her own fault that Steela died. Ahsoka continued to criticize herself that her reach went beyond her grasp, metaphorically and literally. It was difficult, because Jedi were supposed to save as many lives as they could, and Ahsoka had failed to do so. What hurt even worse was that no one seemed to realize that it hurt her as much as it hurt Lux, and Saw. Anakin had talked to her about it after Steela's funeral, reminding her that, "There is no death, there is the Force." But being the person Anakin was, had reminded Ahsoka about how brave she was, getting shot in the shoulder and all. She liked the way Anakin had always made her feel less depressed after a tragedy, and missed it more than anything now that she wasn't his apprentice.

Now, Ahsoka found herself in the guest room of Padme's apartement. She had been with the Senator for a few months now, receiving more and more unpleasant news everyday. First, it was Padme's pregnancy. Next, it was that people were spreading around rumors Anakin was dead, and the last; Padme didn't know when the baby was due. Padme had claimed she found out she was pregnant when she noticed slight weight gain, but all pregnacy's were different, and you coudnt exactly determine the due date based off of how round you got.

For a long time, Ahsoka refused to believe that Anakin would do anything against the Jedi Code; she only wanted to see the good in him. But she noticed, more than others, everything he was that she wished he wouldn't be. But keeping their secret was something Ahsoka had kept a secret for so long, she had almost forgotten Padme didn't know she knew. Padme had tried to explain their secret to her when Captain Typho had brought her to Padme. Ahsoka almost found the bewildered face on Padme amusing, but was to worried to show it. That's when Padme had told her, after she regained composure, that she was pregnant.

Ahsoka had frozen, staring at Padme's face, then her stomach, which she had not noticed at first but it was considerably large. Padme seemed remarkably calm, but Ahsoka knew that she probrably had not been so calm when she first found out. Ahsoka had panicked, but after awhile gave into Padme's request of asking her to stay at her apartement, at least until the baby arrived. Ahsoka objected at first, trying to be subtle in her attempt to tell Padme she was afraid Anakin would show up. That was when Padme broke the news about whispers going around Anakin had been killed. Everything was changing, and Ahsoka questioned if it was changing for the better.

Ahsoka wished she could have tried to sense Anakin through their bond, but after months of not being together, the Force had left little to nothing for either of them to sense one another. It had startled Ahsoka, she had not realized it had happened until she decided to meditate one day deep in the jungle of Onderon. She had reached out into the Force, but it felt... different. Normally, Ahsoka would meditate and there would be a sudden burst of energy flow around her. After months of being Anakin's apprentice, and months of meditation, Ahsoka realized that the energy she felt was Anakin's Force power. It was different from every other Jedi's, it was stronger. But as she had sat there in Onderon's jungle, she couldn't feel it. It scared her at first, she thought that Anakin might have broken her off, or, Force forbid, died. But after hours of studying why it happened, she realized the Force had simply abandoned them. After such a long time of not being together, it had finally withered away.

Not to Ahsoka's knowledge, but the same happened to Anakin. He had too, attempted to locate his padawan through their bond. He felt a sickening twisting turn in his stomach when he realized there was nothing left of their bond to feel. After that, Anakin had spent his days in the Outer Rim unleashing his anger on battle droids. His rage had won many battles, and the clones had all followed their General's lead, they all pretended like it didn't bother them Commander Tano was gone. The only other thin that kept Anakin going was the fact that soon it would all be over, and he would return to Coruscant and get to see his wife.

But Anakin hadn't returned to Coruscant the way he expected he would...

**Author's Note: I'm thinking of plunging the characters right into the Battle of Coruscant next, what do you think I should do? Review pleases! **


	3. Chapter 3-Battle of Coruscant

**The Battle of Coruscant... **

Ahsoka had arrived at the Senate building but not moments ago, and was quickly making her way through the halls to meet Senator Bonteri. Padme had not even arrived at the Senate Building yet, Motee, her handmaiden, was still helping her dress to cover her stomach. Going into the Senate building first without Padme had sort of become a habit of Ahsoka's. For a long time, she would accompany Padme in meetings, but would only watch the sessions take place from the repulsorpod's dock. Ahsoka had objected to accompanying Padme at first, and Padme understood why. A lot of the Senators probably voted in her trial that she was guilty of the crimes she didn't commit. But Padme was sneaky, and she soon convinced Ahsoka to go because she would get to see a certain Onderon Senator.

Padme had said it in a such a subtle way to convince her to go that Ahsoka wasn't even aware of her trick until they had arrived and passed Lux in the hall of the building. Ever since then, Ahsoka found that she would spend most of her days in Lux's office, and they wold just talk; about the war, about the new military issue surrounding the corrupt world of Mandalore and if the Senate should intervene in the planets civil war, and, well, sometimes the conversations strayed away from the Republic's concerning topics. Sometimes they would talk about each other.

Occasionally, there were moments when Lux would smile, smile at her. But Ahsoka wasn't going to let her feelings cloud her from the truth. Lux's heart still very much belonged to Steela, and Ahsoka woul sometimes lie to herself. She would make herself believe she was still a Jedi, and Anakin was still telling her, "Purpose before Feelings." But Ahsoka always found her self asking, "What purpose?" But then she would also ask herself, "What feelings?"

The Senate Buildings halls were packed, and after months of being in them, the Senators had all gotten use to her presence. At first there were complaints, they all still saw her as the girl in the trial room who they had wrongly accused an almost killed. Thankfully though, Ahsoka didn't care, for their sake. The Senators she found herself socializing with the most were Padme's friends. And right now, Lux.

After half walking, half running to his office, Ahsoka had to pause at the door to catch her breath. One of the Onderon guards who stood at his door snickered at her out of breath state. Ahsoka let out a small laugh as well, for some reason she didn't know, she had actually gotten to become close with Lux's guards. When she caught her breath, Ahsoka made her way into Lux's office.

Lux looked up at the door from his office chair. His face broke into a small smile, he had gotten use to Ahsoka visiting him, and even though he would need admit it to her, Lux enjoyed her company alot more than he was letting on. "Hello Ahsoka." He greeted.

"Hey Lux." She smiled back, taking a seat in one of the chairs by Lux's desk.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good, you?" Ahsoka smiled again.

"Good as well, you always make the day livelier for me." Lux responded.

"Glad I can help make your job less boring." Ahsoka smirked.

Lux let out a small laugh, and smiled again. His job was sort of boring, but Ahsoka found a way to amuse him without her even knowing about it. She would complain about how she would never understand politics, and when asked how she thought the system worked, would reply by saying. "All they do is sit in that room and yell at each other until the Speaker or the Chancellor yell at them to shut-up." Lux always laughed at Ahsoka, she may not think both sides were as black and white anymore, but she still found the politics itself immensely confusing. She attended meetings with either him or Padme, and would silently listen to the meeting or arguments. But in the end of it all, Ahsoka still didn't fully understand the way it all worked. And Lux liked it that she didn't let herself get frustrated about it too much, instead she would continue to practice her lightsabers skills and the martial arts Anakin had taught her at one point in her life.

Lux sometimes wondered if Ahsoka would get hurt by the fact that she left the Jedi Order. Her outward aura suggested she was perfectly happy and content with her life at the moment, but Lux wasn't one to be fooled easily. He brought up the topic once with her, and to his surprise she didn't object to talking to him about it. She had told him that, "Despite everything that's happened, I'm glad I made the choice I made. My only regret is what I did to Anakin." After that day, Lux made a promise to himself that he would never bring up the topic again.

"Will you be attending the meeting today?" Lux referred to the session being held today in the Senate's Geand Convocation Center.

"Well, seeing as I have nothing better to do, I'll go. Maybe it'll help me better understand the, what was it you were thinking? Oh yes, 'system', better." Ahsoka grinned at him and Lux blushed. Lux didn't exactly know how the Force worked, but he found that Ahsoka used it to explore his thoughts constantly.

"And what gives you the right to read minds?" He asked playfully.

"I don't know, sometimes you just get that weird look and I-" Ahsoka cut herself off and stared in shock out of the window in Lux's office.

Lux looked at Ahsoka in confusion. "What are you...?" He slowly turned his head, and his heart started to pound fast.

Seperatist ships started to swarm the sky's, droids were being dispatched into the streets of Coruscant, and the screams of pedestrians were so loud you could hear them from Lux's office.

Lux felt himself be yanked out from his chair, and when he turned his head away from the horrific sight, he saw Ahsoka half dragging, half rushing him out of the room. The Senate's halls were already full of people in a panick. Senators and body guards were being rushed into the emergency evacuation area. Ahsoka looked frightened herself, but she immediately took action. Coruscant had been attacked by the seperatist before, but now they had brought the war to the Republic's Captital. And Lux had an idea of why.

The Chancellor.

Lux moved his hand into Ahsoka's. She turned her head to his, and smiled when Lux gave her a reassuring nod. They headed for the evacuation center, and a sudden look of horror spread across Ahsoka's face.

"What's wrong?" Lux asked, gripping her hand tightly.

"Padme, I have to go find her and help her!" She wriggled her hand free of Lux's grasp and headed for the exit. She turned as she tried to get past the crows of people rushing past her. "Don't worry Lux," she yelled above the noise. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Be safe!" He yelled back as one of his guards grabbed his arms and urged him into the evacuation room.

"I won't let anything happen to me, just promise me you'll be safe!" She hollered.

"I promise!" Lux replied, disappearing into the swarm of Senator's.

Ahsoka smiled, and continued to struggle her way out of the building. At one point she caught a glimpse of Shakk Ti, and a few other Jedi, they were making their way up to the Chancellor's office. That's when it dawned on Ahsoka what was happening. The battle droids were simply a distraction to something much bigger happening.

General Grevious had been sent to kidnap the Chancellor.

It wasn't without difficulty getting to Padme's apartement, she had to fight off one too many droids, and being out of practice for months had not helped her skills much. When she had made it to Senator Amidala's, she found Captain Typho, Padme, Threepio, and Motee already evacuating the building.

"Ahsoka!" Padme exclaimed, signaling for the girl to follow them. "Are you ok, you aren't hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I came to make sure _you _were safe." She replied, igniting her lightsaber in case of a droid ambush.

"I fear the Chancellor is in great danger." Typho said, reaching for his gun.

"We will have to put all of our faith in his personal guards," Padme replied as they hurriedly made their way there way to the apartements exit.

"I saw a few Jedi making their way to his office," Ahsoka said, keeping pace with the pregnant Padme who was attempting to run. "I think that's the whole reason were being attacked, it's a diversion to kidnap the Chancellor. I assume Grevious is here."

"Oh!" Threepio exclaimed. "General Grevious is here?!" The gold droid looke as panicked as a protocol droid could get.

"Let's hope we don't run into him." Captain Typho joked.

After a long while, they had eventually made their way to Padme's small Naboo ship. Captain Typho took control of the ship and flew as fast as possible to the Senate Building. Ahsoka sat in the co-pilots seat, looking out of the window at the chaos spread before them. Thousands of droids were occupying the streets. Ahsoka noticed something very strange move around on the top of the Senate Building as they got closer. It looked like a bug crawling around on the ruf from where she was, but as they got even more closer, her eyes went wide when she realized it wasn't a bug.

_General Grevious. _

Ahsoka watched in horror as he broke through the window that looked into the Chancellor's office, and hoped that Master Ti had gotten their, even if the Chancellir was an old bat.

Soon the view of Grevious and the window went out of sight as Typho landed the ship in a dock by the Senate Building. Ahsoka and Thypho escorted Motee and Padme inside, Threepio hurriedly following them, his arms up in the air. Typho and Ahsoka threw glances behind their backs every now and then, also having their weapons ready just incase. It didn't take long before they arrived at the Senate's underground safety room. Ahsoka and Motee helped Padme position herself in a comfortable position so she could relax. Ahsoka sat with Padme, wondering how long they would be stuck there for. The entire time Ahsoka had sat and listened, all she heard anyone talking about was the Chancellor. Apparently, he wasn't down there with them all. And after a long time, they all started to panick, the Chancellor might have been kidnapped. Seeing General Grevious burst in his office window was proof enough of that.

General Grevious wasn't one you would want to pick a fight with. Ahsoka knew that from experience. She wondered if Master Ti, and the other Jedi who were with her were aware of that. Ahsoka let the thoughts consume her mind until she felt a hand rest on hers. She turned her head to the side opposite of Padme, and saw Lux giving her a reassuring smile.

"I see you made it out all right." He smiled.

"Don't I always?" Ahsoka smirked, giving him a playfully wink.

"What do you think happens now?" Lux asked, his smile fading away. "It's quite obvious the Chancellor has been kidnapped."

"I don't know Lux, I guess we'll have to sit tight, and just hope for the best..."

**Author's Note: This felt kinda long to me... Sometimes I don't feel like I capture the relationship between Lux and Ahsoka as well as I could. Lux is so much different from Anakin, and I'm use to just watching a brother/sister thing go on in her relationships. I think that was Dave Filonis purpose, and I think thats why Ahsoka found herself liking Lux so much. She was used to Anakin, and suddenly a boy who is the complete opposite of her master comes into her life. Oh well, review please, let me know what you think! And thank you so much for all the reviews so far!**


	4. Chapter 4-Aftermath

The battle had been long, or maybe it was just Ahsoka's impatience getting to her. Coruscant guards had come and let the Senators exit the underground safe area after a few short hours, and Ahsoka had been grateful that the battle had ended. Ahsoka had accompanied Padme out of the building when news had reached the both of them that two Jedi generals had rescued the Chancellor from General Grevious. One of them by the name of _Skywalker._

Ahsoka was ultimately relieved to find out Anakin was alive, Padme was quite obviously relieved as well. The two had followed a small group of Senators out of the Senate building, but strayed away behind a few of the entrances pillars when Padme signaled for them to. Ahsoka followed without question, they made their way behind the poles silently without anyone else noticing.

When Padme stopped behind one of the pillars, Ahsoka spoke up. "What are we doing back here?" She asked.

Padme turned and faced Ahsoka. "Waiting for Anakin, I want to tell him about my pregnancy." she tried to smile at her younger friend. "I thought we would tell him together."

Ahsoka inhaled a sharp breath. "Padme..." Ahsoka began, looking at a small shuttle fly to the platform of the Senate Building. "Padme I can't."

Padme looked at Ahsoka in confusion and slight worry. "Why not?" She asked, almost knowing the answer.

"It would be too difficult." Ahsoka said, taking a small step away from Padme. "Your about to give him news that..." Ahsoka bit her tongue, she didn't want to come across as rude, and she hoped she wasn't appearing a coward at the moment. "Padme, please understand that I can't do this right now."

"Ahsoka, Anakin will be overjoyed to see you!" She begged Ahsoka to stay. "I don't know how Anakin will respond to my news," Padme placed a hand on her stomach. "Him seeing you might be good for him... it might be better for me."

"I promised Lux I would have lunch with him Padme, but I'll be back later." Ahsoka mumbled, turning on her heal and leaving. She felt bad that she left Padme alone to tell Anakin the news, but she also felt a little angry that Padme was trying to pressure her into staying by playing the "guilt game."

Her statement to the Senator wasn't a complete lie, Lux had invited her to lunch with him, but it wasn't until a few hours that she would meet Lux. And seeing as she sort of lived with Padme, she would have to return back to her apartment later anyway. The only thing Ahsoka was afraid of was going back and seeing Anakin. Ahsoka thought of how it would almost be impossible to avoid him forever, at least until the baby arrived. Lux had mentioned once that he had room in his apartment for her, but Ahsoka had turned down his offer. She had promised Padme she would stay and support her up until the baby arrived, and would help take care of the child with her when it arrived. Ahsoka wasn't one to break promises, but seeing how Anakin was back, she almost felt like it was impossible to keep it.

Ahsoka went from walking to running back into the Senate Building when she felt the presence of someone she once knew become aware in her Force presence. It was Anakin, she knew, and she hoped more than anything that he didn't sense her as she sensed him. Maybe after a few days of accepting the fact that he was back, Ahsoka would confront him. But the girl knew very well it wouldn't be because she attempted to find him. Padme would probably tell him she was staying at her apartement, and he would most likely try and find her.

For a reason she couldn't explain, Ahsoka found her self sobbing. It wasn't like there was anything there to make her cry, but she couldn't help that tears were streaming down her face. Ahsoka breathed in heavily, and sucked the tears back in. She glanced behind her once, and a small smile formed on her lips when she saw Anakin hugging Padme. The tears evaporated, and Ahsoka made her way to Lux's office.

_Atleast he is taking the news well. He's taking it a lot better than I had anyway. _

* * *

**_Author's Note: Writing this chapter was difficult, not even gonna lie. I don't exactly know why but I'm having what they call "writers block." I hope none of you have list interest with this story yet, because I know I am. If you all demand that I wright more though, I will. I aim to please, and if there is someone else out there who has not lost interest, let me know. I would be glad to finish the story for you! May the Force be with you!_**


	5. Chapter 5-Back to Normal

**Author's Note: It's finally here! Bare with me... **

Padme pulled out of Anakin's arms, breaking off the warm hug. Anakin felt sick, her face had the expression that she had more news.

"I forgot to tell you, Ani." She smiled, and Anakin relaxed a little. "We have someone who is going to help us..."

"Who?" Anakin blurted out, his patience wearing thin. Who else could they possibly trust with their secret?

The next word that came out of Padme's mouth startled Anakin.

"Ahsoka."

There was a long silence, blue eyes looking deep into her beautiful brown ones.

Anakin stuttered. "You- you aren't, ly- lying?"

"No," Padme smiled, shaking her head, her earings swaying back and forth across her face as she did so. "She's here."

Anakin didn't hesitate to look around, as if doing so would put Ahsoka in his line of vision. She was _here. _

Things were finally going back to normal.

"You mean she came back into the Order?" Anakin let blind hope shield his eyes from the truth.

"No, Ani." Padme said, stroking his face. "I mean she is here with _me. _She has been staying with me, helping me through the pregnacy... she promised to help us with the baby once it arrived."

Anakin no longer let her not being a Jedi concern him. It didn't matter now. She was back, in his life, _their _life. She was back.

She was back...

He made a gesture to run, an attempt to find her, but an arm restrained him. Anakin turned to see Padme, her face painted with sympathy.

"Give her time, Ani."

"Time?"

"Don't feel bad, but she didn't want... she was _afraid_ to see you today."

"Afraid?"

"That you'll be angry, or upset... I tried to convince her to stay, but..." Padme drifted off. "Let her come to you." She whispered.

Anakin nodded in reluctance. Maybe it would be better to not corner her, Padme knew more about these things anyway.

"Alright," He sighed, kissing Padme's forehead. "Atleast she's back."

Padme smiled. "We're going to have a family..." She whispered, looking deep into Anakin's eyes.

"The best." Anakin whispered back, escorting Padme out from behind the stone pillars.

Due to suspicious eyes, the Jedi and Senator kept their distance walking into the Building, but spared each other a glance.

Anakin winked, and Padme giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you going to confront him?" Lux asked, sitting next to Ahsoka as she huddled herself into a ball and rested her chin on her knees.

The Senator, and... former Jedi were in his apartement. Ahsoka had come to him not long ago, Lux could tell she had been crying, with news that Anakin had returned after months of being dispatched into battle.

"I... don't know." Ahsoka exhaled slowly, her lekku twitched slightly. Lux wondered how he noticed her small body's reaction so much.

"Ahsoka, there is always-"

"Room in your apartement," Ahsoka rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know."

Lux smiled.

"Thanks anyway though Lux, but I can't back out of this now. Padme needs me... I guess... I'm not one to be a coward."

"I never said you were." Lux whispered softly, resting his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

There was a long pause. Ahsoka slowly fidgeted away from Lux. His gesture was comforting, but Ahsoka always felt awkward when Lux tried to do these things. She had never needed emotional support before, why start now?

"I should get going going..." Ahsoka slowly unwrapped herself and stood. Lux stood as well.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, heading for the door.

"Yes." Lux agreed, opening the door for her.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked, eyes locked on hers as she turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

Lux paused. His stomach suddenly flipped. What was he doing?

"I..." he looked at the door for a moment. "I don't think I tell you enough how much you really mean to me."

Ahsoka inhaled sharply.

"You don't have to... I know you do." She eyed him suspiciously.

"I care about you."

Ahsoka smiled nervously. Was Lux smoking death sticks?

"I... care about you as well." Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lux met her eyes. Big sky blue eyes.

"Is something wrong with you Lux?" Ahsoka asked, taking her hand away from his shoulder. Blue eyes turning grey to match his.

"No."

"Good."

Lux smiled, maybe to big to be normal.

"See ya tomorrow Lux." Ahsoka said, turning quickly to leave.

Ahsoka's feet made quick movements. Her mind reeled. Nothing in her life as a Jedi made her feel like the way she was feeling right now. But... she wasn't a Jedi anymore, she was a person.

_What just happened? _

**Author's Note: I know I haven't been updating as much as I have with my other story's, but I just found inspiration again! I'm sorry if your a Lux and Ahsoka hater, but hey, I mean- they created him for a reason. Might as well find something to do with him. And it's obvious Ahsoka has had a crush on him in the show. So obviously the creaters were Luxsoka shippers as well. Review please! Leave suggestions and offer new story ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7- Anakin's Dream

**Author's Note: This chapter was hard to do. I doubt myself too much, so forgive me if I have made a mistake. It very hard to understand Anakin Skylwaker. He has every emotion humanly possible. He has impulses, and it's hard to determine what will what happen now that he knows Ahsoka's is back. I feel a if I am straying too far awayfrom the original story line. This is so difficult. I may take a new direction soon... But the outcome will be the same a in ROTS. :'( sorry. Review when finished reading. It does help. **

* * *

Steadily and slowly. Quietly... that's how Ahsoka managed to make it back into Padme's apartment without being detected. Night had fallen by the time she had come back... Home. One might call it that... Not wanting to wake the Senator, and the calm serene feeling that always echoed and flowed through her home, she was quiet in walking to her room.

The room she had was nice. It was similar to the Senators, it was so different from the rooms she had slept in at the Jedi Temple. Before, rooms were colorless, bare... they had no possessions. And until Padme had found a very nice little Felucia flower printed bedside table, it had stayed that way. Changing from one life to another was strange... And a little lonley. If that made sense to even her. Now the room was filled with possessions. And the feeling she got when she stepped into the colorful Naboo styled room made her feel content. Now it didn't quite make sense to the Togruta female why possessions were against the code. What harm could come from living in the luxury life?

Ahsoka plopped down onto the silk sheets of her bed. Lights from Coruscant's busy streets reflected off of the walls and back out through the window. It seemed so different not being a Jedi anymore... One day Ahsoka would be smiling and talking with Padme. The next, tears... Life was too complicated to fully understand for her. Something hasn't felt complete for the longest time. And she knew very well what that was.

Anakin.

No one, and she knew very well, no one would ever go to greater lengths then Anakin Skywalker would. Maybe that's why Padme had fallen in love with him. Of course, love use to be something that wasn't real. But that was in her old life. Now Ahsoka knew that love was something that people could actually feel. And it was difficult for Ahsoka to realize when the emotion came and went. Eventually she had to ask Padme how one determined when they felt love. Ahsoka expected Padme to be real and honest in her response. Instead, the Senator had laughed as if the question was actually amusing. But the neutral face plastered on Ahsoka's face told the Senator that it was an honest question.

Ahsoka recalled Padme's words. _"Love is something you feel all the time. You feel it everyday... When you think of something you enjoy, with a person you feel 'compassion' for." _Padme had giggled. _"Love is... it leaves you wanting more and accepting that you have all you need. It's very hard to explain it. It's contagious. I have caught it many times. I'm infected now." _

Ahsoka pondered that for a long time. Ahsoka thought of love... The feeling of it. For some very strange reason Ahsoka linked the word to Lux. And she wondered if he ever felt what they call love. Ahsoka wondered if it was love she felt Lux when they trained the rebels on Onderon back a year ago or so. But in the end decided it was just too powerful of an emotion to determine. Was it jealousy? Was it protectiveness? Why was it so hard to determine?

When Ahsoka's eyes became suddenly heavy, she let herself sink into the bed sheets. The calm feeling... It was gone now.

There was a sudden feeling of shock that filled the Force's atmosphere.

A connection of some sort...

_Anakin. _

Ahsoka had to put her hand to her mouth to contain the gasp as she shot out of bed. It frightened her at how close he was... She forgot after months of just being with Padme that he would be here tonight. Of course she knew it was a possibility... but the thought of him being here had not crossed her mind. And it was suddenly very scary. Something was frightening him as well.

Ahsoka slowly made her way out of bed and down to the bottom of the steps that opened up into the veranda. Her head barely looking out from behind her hiding spot. He was sitting on the edge of the couch... Negative energy flowed all around him. Ahsoka flinche slightly when the lights dimmed slowly to life. Padme walked over to him, rested her hand on his shoulder. She said something, but Ahsoka found it difficult to make out what it was. Soon a conversation started, but Ahsoka couldn't make out any word of it though... No, one word... Anakin said it.

_"Dreams." _

Ahsoka recalled a memory where Anakin had woke up in a sweat once on board a ship. He tolled her it was something like a nightmare. But after that, the memory ended. It annoyed her how she could not recall the memory after that... She couldn't explain why nothing was there.

Ahsoka looked back out onto the veranda. She watched in slight surprise as the two figures standing alone in the night kissed each other. Anakin had said something, then Padme replied, and in what looked like reluctance, she retreated back into the darkness. Anakin watched her leave, then sat back down in the edge of the couch. Ahsoka watched him stare out into the ever busy roadways that took up the sky of Coruscant's world. She looked down sadly. Something was bothering him, and Ahsoka wasn't sure she would be able to walk over to him and reassure him like she used to do. It's been too long.

Just as she turned to leave, she heard her name, a whisper of her name. Ahsoka froze, and slowly turned back around to see Anakin looking at her, still sitting on the couch.

"I sensed your presence..." He said. "Has it been so long that you've forgotten my teachings already?" He tried to sound humorous. But it came out too forced. His cocky aura had somehow vanished over the past few months. Atleast he was trying for the sake of their already dead bond.

"I'm sorry." She looked down embarrassed. Not exactly knowing why he was still so familiar as a Master to her.

He rose up from the couch and made his way to her. Standing a few feet away, he said, "I never expected to see you again." He whispered. "Especially not here."

Ahsoka didn't respond. She didn't burst into tears... There was no reason for that now. It didn't feel as if there would be a goodbye to say anymore.

"Speak to me?" He asked gently, awkwardly placing his hand on her shoulder and getting eye level with her. She was still as short as he remembered she was.

"I was afraid this would have gone differently..." Ahsoka spoke softly. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me here anymore."

"No," Anakin shook his head, his eyes locked on Ahsoka's somber face. Why did she feel so guilty? Why did he feel so responsible?

"Letting you walk down those stairs... At the temple and at the warehouse. It was too difficult for me to even explain to you. But I respected your wishes. And now that your here, I don't want you to feel like you have to leave. The war will be over soon. Things will be changing soon." Anakin grabbed her chin and gently guided her face to look at him. "I don't want you to change though. I don't want you to feel like you have to leave again. We were reunited for a reason."

Ahsoka smiled slightly, remembering the memory of her Master and the quote of a "Wise Jedi."

"It's the will of the Force you are at my side..." Ahsoka said, finally letting her smile spread. Anakin smiled in return, and brought her into a tight hug.

Ahsoka flinched at first. She still wasn't that use to physical contact, especially not from Anakin. Her arms fumbled at her sides. It was at this moment Ahsoka realized how fragile Anakin was. He thought he lost her, and now he wasn't going to let go.

"I can't stay here forever..." She whispered to him.

He unwound the hug. "Yes you can." He reassured.

"Not my whole life..."

Ahsoka felt something flicker inside Anakin. "No. Ahsoka you think that I cant be a part of your life. You think for some reason unknown to me that I can't be around you anymore. Why?" He stood, looming over the girl.

Flashes of the memory from so long ago come back from the cave.

_"Seeds of the darkside, planted by your Master... Do you feel it?" _

Her own voice rang cold in her ears.

_"Be warned... You may never see your future if you remain his student!" _

Ahsoka inhaled slowly and looked up at Anakin. "I have to tell you something."

Anakin looked intently at her. "Then tell me."

"I... had a vision once. Of myself, but I was older. It was a warning... It told me that if I remained at your side it would be my downfall. And it's fear that is feeding me to get away from you. I shouldn't be afraid of death... I know that. But if its true..."

Ahsoka looked away.

Anakin knelt back down to face her. His face plastered with worry and concern and sympathy all combined. His tone was soft... He ws reassuring. "Ahsoka... you are _not _going to die." He spoke gently. "I would never let anything happen to you... I would protect you until my last breath. You and Padme both. I know this is very scary or you. And visions are..." Anakin cut himself off. Visions were scary. Dreams were nightmares.

"I promise you that no matter what happens I will always make sure your safe and at my side." He placed both hands on her shoulders. "I don't like losing people." his voice sounded dark.

Ahsoka felt unsure, but finally replied. "You won't lose me. No matter what. I trust you, you've never let me down before." She tried a smile.

"I'll make you mean that someday..." He smiled back.

"What if the vision is true though?"

Anakin's smile faded. "You trust a dream more than my promise?" He asked.

"No," Ahsoka looked up at him wide eyed. "I just-"

"I won't let them become real... How about that? How about I don't let your dreams or mine become real?"

"Your dreams?"

Anakin stopped talking.

"What are you dreaming about?"

He took a great length of time before answering. "Padme..."

"Wh- What about Padme?"

"Her death."

Ahsoka looked shocked. "She's not going to die. I've been with her for months, she's perfectly healthy-"

"In childbirth." Anakin cut her off. His eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Oh..."

"I'm not letting anything happen to either of you. Don't worry. I'll fix everything... Believe me."

Ahsoka nodded her head in response. Anakin still seemed doubtfull. "Why don't you go back to bed Snips. I'll... see you in the morning." Ahsoka did as told and walked back up the stairs. She stopped mid-step when she realized what Anakin had just said. He called her Snips. She hadn't heard that name in so long... It almost sounded like he said it in another language. A smile came across her face. She was Snips again.

* * *

Anakin froze in place halfway through making it back to Padme's bedroom. He had just called Ahsoka Snips. Something he hadn't said or called anyone in a long time. A name he never thought he would ever get to use again. But now, he could. And he planned on keeping it that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Light shimmered and gleamed off of the tall skyscrapers and in through the windows of Padme's apartment. Motee made her way up through the halls from the veranda and into the Senators bedroom. The sight before her surprised her somewhat, but Motee had encountered this problem before and knew how to handle it. Padme was resting peacefully beside her secret companion, and her secret companion was in a cold sweat. Motee walked over to the Jedi's side of the bed and placed a hand on his arm awkwardly and shook him awake. His eyes opened into small slits. He brought his mechanical arm up to his face and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Snips?"

Motee tried hard to suppress a laugh. Every time she had to wake him up from sleep in the Senators bed he was always asking for someone. Why was it he couldn't remember her name? Was he always this out of it?

When the vision cleared from his sight he stared up at Motee blankly. His face morphed into a frown. "I guess it's time for me to leave then, huh?"

Motee turned to enter Padme's closet. "Teckla is downstairs cooking breakfast. The sun is just about to reach the Jedi Temple. Padme is having a meeting this morning. She will have to leave soon." she turned to face the Jedi as he slowly got out of bed so to not wake his wife. "It's been a very long time since you've been here."

Anakin looked up at the handmaiden in slight amusement and surprise. "I guess so..." He shook his head. "Expect to be seeing alot more of me."

Motee smiled slightly. "I assume Padme had mentioned to you of traveling back to Naboo?"

Anakin threw on his robes and fastened his belt. "Yes, she told me last night. Hopefully the war will be over by the time she delivers..."

_"If she delivers..." _Anakin thought.

"You should hurry," Motee pulled out a dress and began to add the layers that Anakin could only assume we're to hide her stomach.

Anakin nodded and threw a glance at his sleeping wife's face before he walked in a fast pace out onto the veranda an into the main hall. He stopped halfway to the kitchen and remembered something.

Ahsoka.

Anakin retraced his steps and found himself making his way back up the steps that lead to Ahsoka's room. He slowly opened the door to her room and peaked in to find her still sleeping as well. He slowly closed the door and stood in the hall for a few minutes. His mind was still reeling from the dream of Padme last night, and he hadn't gotten much sleep. He decided he would need to speak with someone before he drove himself half crazy. Anakin knew very well it wouldn't be Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan believed that dreams passed in time. Someone who understood these things better. Someone like Yoda. He would speak with Yoda.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter didn't really have a point. But I'm tired and sleeper deprived. I will wright a better chapter next time. And another thing, anyone remember Teckla and Motee? If you don't go to Wookiepedia. They are actual StarWars characters. Review please! I live you all! And your opinions! **


	9. Chapter 9-The Council's Members

Anakin flew down the Temple's halls. His talk with Yoda had gone longer than expected. His voice still repeated itself in Anakin's head.

_"Rejoice you must, for those who become one with the Force." _

That wasn't exactly easy to do.

Just as he reached the war room a swarm of Jedi started piling out of the door. Anakin scanned the group for Obi-Wan, but stopped when he saw he was still at the holo projector.

"Sorry I'm late. I have no excuse." Anakin greeted.

"In short, they are going very well." Obi-Wan said, beginning to explain the details of the meeting.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked along in the halls. "Oh, and one more thing." Obi-Wan said. "The Chancellor has requested your presence."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he would not say." Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. "I would not keep him waiting though."

Anakin nodded and sped his way to the Senate building.

* * *

"Anakin," The Chancellor smiles confidently. "I'm appointing you as my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat? A Jedi Master? Him?

"I'm overwhelmed," Anakin looked around frantically, keeping pace with the Chancellor. "But the Council elects its own members. They'll never allow it."

The Chancellor smiled again. "Oh," his ragged voice sounded as if he were amused. "I think they will." He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"They need you, more than you know."

Anakin felt doubtful. The Chancellor's emergency powers were enough to place direct control over the Jedi High Council, but that didn't necessarily mean that he could just pick and choose who was on the Council.

A side of Anakin knew this was wrong, but the other side of him knew it was about time he become a Jedi Master. His skills outmatched many of the aging Jedi in the Council. And he had trained a padawan after all who would have been knighted if it weren't for the Council's weak will to the Senate. The Chancellor was the Senate after all.

Yes, they owed him this.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have watched ROTS more times then I can count. But forgive me if the dialouge I have taken from the movie is a little different. U an trying to mainly stick to the original story line. And sorry these chapters have nebeen so short. But I am slowly progressing into his downfall. It gives the characters a little more time to reconnect and be friends again before everything turns sour. And if anyone has questions or suggestions please feel free to leave them in the review! May the Force be with you!**


	10. Chapter 10- Skyguy

_Ahsoka looked away from the Chancellor disgustedly. "More emergency powers!" _

_Lux turned his attention over to his female companion in the Convocation Chamber. "I don't think its very wise either, but opposing it now won't get you anywhere." He whispered, his eyes roaming around the chamber in the unfortunate circumstance some may have heard Ahsoka's outburst. _

_"The war is almost over Lux, cant you tell!? Can't anyone in this Senate tell! Emergency powers given to the Chancellor will do nothing but put more power than he already has over the Jedi Council! It's unnecessary." Ahsoka whisper yelled back, storming out of the room and into the halls. Lux followed. _

_"I thought you were neutral." Lux gave his friend a look he never thought he would ever give to her._

_Ahsoka knit her birthmarks. "I am! But it seems like no one can see the corruption in this Republic anymore! Am I the only one? I certainly hope not!" She fumed, throwing her hands into the air as they turned a corner. _

_"I remember a time when you believed the Republic was the only option I had." Lux whispered angrily. _

_Ahsoka stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Lux as he did too. "And I remember a time when you believed that the only option you had was neither the Separatists or the Republic. You told me that both sides were corrupt, and now I am starting to see that. So maybe we both change our minds to fast! But at least I had good reason!" Ahsoka spat angrily at him, turning to leave. _

_Lux stood there wide eyed, he didn't even attempt to follow her. All the Senators who had been present at the time of their argument were staring at him in shock. Lux glanced around nervously, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he turned around and made his way back into his office. _

* * *

Ahsoka kicked her bed in frustration, remembering the argument she had had with Lux that morning. They hardly ever disagreed, but emergency powers were never a good thing. The Senate was full of blinds, full of no good cheaters. Ahsoka knew this, and she knew Lux did too. Why he didn't side with her, she understood. Lux was a confused person, he had been through so much. The Separatists killed his mother and the Republic killed his father. He was an orphan of the Clone War, and everyone he seemed to care about always died. His Mother, Father, Steela. Ahsoka was certain she was next, but she hadn't died yet, so she was certain Lux must not care that much. Maybe he was just born unlucky. Maybe the only thing that kept him going was the fact that he had survived through it all.

He had survived through it all with_ her._

Ahsoka smiled slightly. It seemed that whenever Lux was in trouble she was the one to rescue him. And in the unfortunate moments Anakin wasn't around, Lux had saved her. Maybe that's just the way a Senator and a Jedi's relationship worked.

Ahsoka's eyes went wide when she made the connection with Padme and Anakin about the 'Senator and Jedi' thing.

Maybe Anakin rubbed off_ too_ much of his quality's on her.

Ahsoka shook the thought away. It didn't matter. Lux didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. And Ahsoka knew that it didn't matter anymore to deal with.

"Ahsoka?" There was a knock at the door.

Ahsoka walked over to the door, the voice was hard to make out. "Hello?" She asked.

"Ahsoka, it's me."

_"Anakin..." _She thought.

Ahsoka opened the door to find her guess was correct. Anakin stood in the doorway, a look of something Ahsoka couldn't quite make out on his face.

"Anakin?" She asked.

"I didn't know where you were," He began, moving into the room. "I thought I would tell you first." A slight smile was now playing on his lips.

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked, curious.

"The Chancellor has appointed me as his personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Ahsoka looked at him with a bit of shock.

_"So that's why he needed emergency powers," _Ahsoka thought.

Anakin looked down at Ahsoka's contemplative face. "What?"

Ahsoka looked up at him and gave a fake smile. It looked convincing, Ahsoka needed it to for Anakin's face. "Nothing, I'm happy for you Anakin. All you have ever wanted was to become A Jedi Master. Now your finally getting that."

Anakin frowned. "I can sense your unsure."

Ahsoka bit her lip. "No... I really am glad for you!" That part wasn't a lie. All Anakin had ever wanted to be was a Jedi Master. It brought that feeling of purpose to his life.

"You don't think it's right." Anakin turned away from Ahsoka, and stared out of the window in her room.

Ahsoka felt queasy. When Anakin was her Master, he never used to act this... needy. Something was changing inside of him... and it sort of scared her.

"I think the Chancellor is misusing his emergency powers..." Ahsoka said, her eyes shifting to the side.

Anakin turned around to face her. "So you don't think I deserve to be on the Council then?" His eyes flashed.

Ahsoka let out an exasperated sigh. "That's not what I-"

"You don't think I deserve to be a Jedi Master?"

"You've always been these things in my head!" Ahsoka yelled. Anakin stared at her in a little shock.

"Was it not enough to have a padawan that looked up to you and trusted you with her life more than she trusted herself?" Ahsoka plopped down onto the side of the bed. Nothing seemed to be working out exactly right these days. Now more than ever she wished she had stayed with Anakin, and not walked away from him.

Anakin soon found a seat next to his former apprentice. "Maybe we both have some seeing to do."

Ahsoka put her head in her hands. "Maybe..."

Anakin sighed exhaustedly. "Look, Snips, I..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I just... I have been really stressed out. I didn't mean to turn on you like that. I know your glad for me. I'm really sorry."

Ahsoka sighed as well. "I'm sorry too," She began. Anakin looked at her confused.

"For what?"

"For leaving you..." Ahsoka whispered.

Anakin moved from the bed to the floor and knelt down in front of Ahsoka to face her. "Don't apologize..."

Ahsoka looked up at his face. Even when he was kneeling, he was somehow taller than her.

"I understand why you did what you did, and I wont lie, it hurt me."

Ahsoka shut her eyes to keep the tears contained.

"For so long I felt like you walked away from me, like it was my fault, and I still feel like that. You were my best friend, one of the only reasons I stayed in the Jedi Order, and you left. And I wanted to leave also... But I knew I couldn't do that. You left for a good reason, I wouldn't have a good reason. And the fact that your still in my life... it's a miracle. I am so grateful that you're still here." He smiled up at Ahsoka as she opened her eyes.

Ahsoka stared at him for a moment. "Right back at ya'... Skyguy." She smiled back.

Anakin gave her a small hug before standing. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"You deserve to hear it again." Ahsoka smiled.

Anakin laughed a little before saying, "I have to go, but I'll be back later tonight. Tell Padme I said were still naming the baby Luke." Ahsoka gave him a slightly confused look. "Alright?"

"See ya' Snips," He called as he rushed out of Padme's apartment.


	11. Chapter 11-Darth Plagueis

"Whatever Anakin may think, we are having a girl. I'm sure of it, no Force necessary. It's a mother thing." Padme laughed.

Ahsoka grinned. "It's hard to get his mind set to change. Who knows? He may just trick it into being a boy."

"That's the very reason why Anakin is a _Father._" Padme smiled as she made her way into the living room. Ahsoka followed closely behind.

"So, you think it'll be a girl? What will you name it?" Ahsoka asked curiously as they made their way up the stairs.

"I know it will be a girl," Padme said playfully. "Her name will be Leia."

"I said it once, I'll say it again. You and Anakin have more in common than you think." Padme smiled at Ahsoka's comment.

Padme turned to face Ahsoka at the stairs end. "Well, if you would like to join me, your welcome to."

Ahsoka looked past Padme and into the room full of Senators. No Lux.

"I'm alright Padme... if you don't mind. I think I'll get some fresh air."

"Alright... don't stay out too late." Padme turned and walked into the room.

Ahsoka smiled. Padme would make a great mother.

* * *

Anakin stormed through the halls. Anger popped and bubbled inside of him. It was unfair! Not even Ahsoka thought it was right! Being assigned on the Council, and not being granted rank of Master?! It was an insult! An embarrassment! He was sure he would walk through the Temple halls any day now and have the younglings snicker! And if this wasn't bad enough, the Council wanted him to _spy _on a friend, a mentor, someone he knew since he was a small boy. Was the Council's trust that misplaced that they didn't even trust the Chancellor? Why would they ask him to do something like this? Why would Obi-Wan ask him to do something like this?

Anakin could practically feel his skin thundering. One touch would be worse than falling into the lava of Mustufar.

He was a tornado, and he was destroying everything in his path. Turning the corner, Anakin felt someone smash into his destructions path. It fell, and when Anakin saw who it was he quickly let the storm clouds vanish. The tornado stopped sweeping.

"Master Luminara, I'm sorry..." Anakin mumbled, helping the woman back onto her feet.

"Certainly in a hurry, today?" Luminara asked, brushing the dust off of her long dark robes.

"Uh, yeah... sure." Anakin stood awkwardly, looking at the woman. He hadn't seen her in a long while either.

"Distracted?"

Anakin turned his attention to Luminara. "What?"

Luminara only chuckled. "Nothing, Skywalker."

Anakin didn't respond, he only wanted the conversation to be over so he could leave this dreadful Temple.

"I heard you have been appointed as a Jedi Council Member by the Chancellor himself." Luminara nodded her head. "You must be very honored." She said, placing her hands behind her back.

Anakin glared out of the halls windows. "I am."

"You don't sound like it."

"The Council didn't make me a Jedi Master."

"I don't see why that matters." Luminara knitted her eyebrows.

Anakin sighed.

"I'm proud of you Anakin." Luminara placed a hand on the taller Jedi's shoulder. "The fact that the Council allowed this appointment means they have seen progress in you."

"You mean progress as in getting over Ahsoka, right?"

"Mostly..." Luminara took her hand away.

They stood in silence for an awkward moment.

"Um... Thank you, Master." Anakin cleared his throat. "For everything. I'm sure you know, but... I feel like I needed to say it."

Luminara smiled weakly at him, an understanding in her eyes. "Well, I'm being dispatched into battle. I must be going. Master Yoda and I are to be sent to the Wookie planet of Kashyyyk. We are leaving very soon infact. The war is almost over. I'm hoping this will be the last battle I fight in." Luminara sighed a breath of relief.

Anakin nodded, his face neutral. "I'll see you soon then."

Anakin strode past the Jedi Master.

"May the Force be with you." Luminara called.

Anakin turned to see Luminara striding away in long even steps.

"And with you." He whispered.

* * *

Anakin sped his way down through the streets in the Uscru District. As all places in Coruscant, lights and steam escaped every possible part of the buildings. Anakin wasn't sure how one could live here and not go blind from all the neon signs.

He was to meet the Chancellor at an Opera House. Something for Mon Calamari, but it didn't matter. Anakin no longer got to see the Chancellor because he was a friend, he had to visit the Chancellor to see what "all his dealings" are.

The Force guided him to a small balcony high above the sight of the water bubbles rippling with the squids. The Chancellor sat in the front, some of his advisors were with him.

Anakin stood next to the Chancellor's seat. The Chancellor turned his attention to the man.

"Ah, Anakin! Come closer, I have good news."

Anakin did as told and knelt down next to the Chancellor.

"Our Clone Intelligence has located Grievous. He is hiding somewhere in the Utapau system."

Anakin felt the anger he had previously held vanish. "At last," Anakin let out a breath of relief. "We will be able to catch that _monster _and end this war!"

The Chancellor's wrinkled face suddenly formed a smile. "I would question the competence of the Jedi Council if they did not send you on this mission."

Anakin looked curiously at the Chancellor as he dismissed his aides and asked him to take a seat next to him.

"I hope you trust me Anakin?"

"Of course, Chancellor."

"I think the Jedi Order wishes to overthrow the Republic, and surely if I have suspected it, you must have to?" The Chancellor looked to Anakin, his voice ragged and dangerously long.

Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat, his eyes fixed on the show. "I know that they don't trust you."

The Chancellor nodded, signaling for Anakin to continue.

"I admit my trust in them has been shaken." Anakin said, looking to the Chancellor.

The Chancellor's eyes lingered on him for a brief moment. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

Anakin could feel alarm bell's going off in his head. "I... I-I don't now what to-"

"It's alright." The Chancellor turned his attention back to the show. "Do you remember what I once told you, that all who gain power are afraid to lose it? It doesn't just go for politicians or rulers or prime ministers of planets, no. It includes the Jedi."

Anakin had to disagree. "The Jedi use their powers for good."

"Good is only a point of view, Anakin." The Chancellor explains. "In almost every conceivable manner, _including _a quest for greater power..." He paused for a moment. "The _Sith _and _Jedi _are exactly alike."

Anakin could feel his patience wearing thin. "The Sith rely on passion for strength, they think only of themselves. The Jedi are selfless, thinking only of others."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Have you ever heard of the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?"

Anakin shook his head.

"I thought so... It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. Not anymore."

The Chancellor continued. "Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise that he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create_ life. _Not only this, but having such power and knowledge of the dark side, Plagueis could use this ability to save the people he cared about from _dying." _

This captured Anakin's attention. He could save the ones he loved from dying? How?

Anakin tried to keep his obvious interest in the subject contained when he asked, "Is it possible to learn this power?"

The Chancellor slowly turned his attention back to Anakin.

"Not from a Jedi."

* * *

**Author's Note: I recently found inspiration again. Expect updates a lot faster than they have been coming.**


	12. Chapter 12

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau. We now know the location of Grievous." Anakin explained from his seat in the Jedi Council chamber.

The holographic image of Yoda nodded. "Act quickly, and decisively on this information, we must."

Anakin glanced to the floor nervously. "The Chancellor has requested that I lead the mission."

"The Council will decides who is to go and who is not to go. _Not _the Chancellor." Master Windu said harshly, eyeing the younger Jedi.

Yoda's hologram image flickered again. "A Master, with more experience, needed to confront Grievous is."

Master Mundi smiled in agreement. "Someone with experience with the General. I nominate Obi-Wan to go."

"Alright, it's settled then. Obi-Wan will go and confront Grievous. Anakin, you will remain here and continue to protect the Chancellor." Mace said, rising from his seat.

Anakin clenched his fists. _"You mean spy..." _He thought.

* * *

Anakin walked with Obi-Wan down the Temples halls to his star-destroyer.

"You're going to need me on this one." Anakin said, looking to his older friend.

"I agree," Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "But it may just end up being a wild Bantha chase."

"Master," Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan turned his full attention to his former apprentice. "I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've just been so frustrated with the Council lately," Anakin sighed again. "I do apologize."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You are strong and wise Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy, and you have becoming a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be."

Anakin smiled at the praise.

"But you must be patient Anakin, it wont be long before the Jedi Council makes you Master. Force knows you deserve it, you were a great teacher after all. Ahsoka would be proud."

Anakin's smile slowly vanished.

"I must be going then." Obi-Wan said, turning and walking down the ramp to his star-destroyer.

Anakin stood at the top of the ramp. "Obi-Wan!" He called.

Obi-Wan turned around for the last time to look at his friend.

"May the Force be with you." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I just sort of took this from the movie, the only original thing here was the line about Ahsoka. But don't worry, things are about to get a lot more interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13-Padme's Ruminations

**Author's Note: Before you read this, just to let you know, Anakin has found out about the Chancellor being Darth Sidious now, and this is the part where he was sent back to the Council's chamber by Mace Windu to wait for them while he, Kit Fitso, Seasee Tin, and Eeth Koth confronted Palpatine. This is where him and Padme are both looking out those windows and staring at each other. Listen to the song Padme's Ruminations while you read this. It was the song that played in that scene in the movie. It's just about the creepiest song ever. I remember back when this song came up in the movie theater when the movie first came out, everyone went DEAD silent. One girl even started crying. :( If you listen closely in the song, you can hear Anakin and Padme's theme at one point.**

* * *

All of the Senators had left. Padme now sat alone in her living room. Ahsoka was still gone, out somewhere.

Padme thought about what Anakin had said. He was worried... about her pregnancy. And something else, Padme knew. One could hardly blame him for being so on edge.

Reassuring him that nothing would ever happen to her wasn't working anymore. And now, Padme was starting to let herself believe that his dreams would become real.

Padme looked up from her couch when she felt something. It didn't touch her, no, it lingered within her. The baby was kicking, it was urging her to do something, but what? What was this knew strange feeling she suddenly had?

Padme stood, her long green robes flowed behind her as she walked to the window near her balcony. The sun was setting on Coruscant. A nice, peaceful orange, yellow glow flowed through the room. Whatever it was she felt, she knew it needed her. Something out there... In the Jedi Temple.

Padme rested her hand on her stomach. Something was happening, she could... sense it. Something big. She could feel the emotions of someone, someone she knew she was close to. It was confused, so very confused. It was hurting, it had pain. Padme caught her breath.

It was Anakin.

Padme looked to the ground.

What was happening?

"Mistress?"

Padme turned her attention over to the golden droid that had suddenly appeared in the room.

"Yes, Threepio?"

"Mistress Ahsoka is back."

Padme tried to smile. "Thank you for telling me."

* * *

Ahsoka soon made her way into the room a moment after.

"Hello Ahsoka." Padme greeted.

Ahsoka suddenly became aware of something strangely wrong.

"Padme what's wrong?" Ahsoka had an urgent tone in her voice.

Padme appeared shocked, but quickly regained composure. "Nothing," Padme smiled weakly. "Ahsoka I need you to do me a favor."

Ahsoka didn't appear convinced, but soon let the subject drop. "Anything."

"I need you to travel to Naboo with Motee." Padme began. "I want to have the baby in my lake house back home. Motee has a ship prepared already, I will be arriving with Anakin in about two days. Trust me." Padme looked to her younger friend, something Ahsoka couldn't quite make out written in her eyes.

Ahsoka nodded her head slowly. "Alright Padme, I will."

Padme's face brightened. "And one more thing."

Ahsoka smiled at Padme's change in mood. "Yes?"

"I need you to fix up the baby's room."

Ahsoka's smile brightened as she stood and hugged Padme goodbye.

"I will. I promise."

Ahsoka walked out of the room as Padme watched her leave.

Padme's smile vanished.

She could feel the on coming storm.


	14. Chapter 14-Anakin's Betrayal

"Don't let him kill me!" The Chancellor's voice was desperate. His body was fried. Anakin felt the conflicted flame burn inside of him. He was evil, but he was also Anakin's only hope of saving Padme. And if Ahsoka's vision was true, her as well.

"Don't listen to him Anakin! He is the traitor!" Mace said, holding the Chancellor at lightsaber point.

"I can save the ones you love from dying!" The Chancellor cried.

"I am going to end this, once and for all!" Mace yelled.

Mace swung his lightsaber to the side, ready to kill, to slash through the deformed man's head who was dangerously close to the brink of death.

Anakin looked away from the Chancellor and glared coldly at Mace.

"You can't! He must stand trial!"

"He is too dangerous to be kept alive!"

The lightsaber swung down.

"NO!" Anakin yelled, igniting his lightsaber and slashing through Windu's arm.

Mace yelled in pain as his arm was cut off. His lightsaber fell down below into the streets of Coruscant, never to be seen again. The Chancellor chuckled coldly and rose his hands in front of himself.

Blue lightening flowed through his fingers and onto the vulnerable Mace Windu.

"Unlimited Power!" He screamed, flinging Mace out of the window in his office.

Anakin dropped his lightsaber and fell onto a seat behind him. He breathed heavily, his eyes full of horror.

"What have I done?" Anakin asked himself, putting his head in his hands.

The Chancellor stood. "You are fulfilling your destiny."

Anakin took his head away from his hands. What was happening to him?

Anakin knelt down in front of the Chancellor. "I will do anything you ask, just... please. Help me save Padme." Anakin breathed in heavily. "I can't live without her."

"I pledge myself to your teachings." He said, looking up to his new Master

Palpatine's voice suddenly changed tone. "Good." He cooed. "Good."

Sidious chuckled coldly. "Henceforth, you will be known as... Darth... Vader."

Sidious moved over to his desk. "Rise."

Anakin did as told and followed the Dark Lord.

"Your first assignment," Sidious said, taking a seat in his office chair. "You are to go to the Jedi Temple, stop the rebellion. Wipe them out, all of them."

Anakin nodded. "What about all the other Jedi's spread out across the galaxy?" He asked.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. All the Jedi are now enemies of the Republic, even your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin felt a heavy weight settle on his heart. Not even Obi-Wan was aloud to survive.

Alarm bells went off in Anakin's head. "What about former Jedi, one's who are no longer apart of the Jedi order? The ones who left? They ones who haven't betrayed us, who aren't apart of the rebellion."

Sidious could sense the meaning behind his words.

"You speak of your former apprentice?"

Anakin looked to his new Master nervously. "Yes..."

Sidious frowned. "Only time will tell. There can only be two Sith rulers!" Sidious tried to calm himself. "She must make the right decision. Her own experience with the Jedi Council should help. If she does not agree to the formation of the Empire, she will not be an exception."

Anakin nodded in understanding. Ahsoka was to be contained, and if she failed to please Sidious, she was as good as dead. Anakin would make sure she followed the rules.

* * *

As Anakin walked up the stairs of the Jedi Temple, the 501st following behind, he continued to tell himself that he was doing this for Padme, it was all for her. To keep her safe. And incase Ahsoka's future was to become the way her vision had told her, it was for her too. He was doing this for a good reason, he was saving the lives of those closest to him.

Besides...

The Jedi had to pay for their betrayal.


	15. Chapter 15-The Baby's Room

Padme stood on the balcony in her apartment, looking out into the distance at the horrific sight before her eyes. The Jedi Temple had caught fire, smoke was flowing out all sides of the building. Padme could feel the goose bumps on her arms, the baby was moving around nervously in her stomach.

Padme turned when she saw the light reflect off of Threepio's body in the darkened room.

"The Chancellor's office indicated that Master Ani returned to the Jedi Temple." Threepio said. "But, I'm sure he will be alright." Threepio turned and walked back out of the room.

Padme turned back around and looked at the burning building. Tears filled her eyes. What was happening, why was this happening? What if Anakin was in there? What if he was... dead?

Padme burst into tears. She put her head in her hands. What if he never came home again? What if his child never got to see him, never got to see it's father?

Padme screamed in frustration and fell to the floor. More tears escaped her eyes.

_What was happening?_

* * *

Ahsoka stepped onto the balcony that exited from the baby's room. There was a beautiful view of the lake, and a garden out in the distance. It would be too soon if she had to leave Naboo... But Ahsoka knew that was not something she had to worry about. Padme and Anakin would be arriving in two days max, Padme had promised, and if the war ended in that amount of time, maybe they could stay for weeks. Maybe once the war was over, Padme could retire from being a Senator. And Anakin... he would no longer be needed, he could leave the Jedi Order, and stay with them.

They could be a _family_.

Ahsoka shook the thought away. No, that was selfish. Anakin had no reason to leave the Jedi Order, he was just recently appointed as a Member on the Council, and he had yet to become a Jedi Master. It would have to be his decision alone to leave.

Ahsoka stepped away from the balcony and into the baby's room. She had just finished it, with the help of Motee and a few other handmaidens. It was golden and royal blue, the colors of Padme's room back on Coruscant. Ahsoka shut the doors to the balcony.

She smiled. Now all she had to do was wait for the rest of her family to arrive.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Snips is gonna be heart broken :((((((**


	16. Chapter 16-Bail Finds Out

Bail Organa had seen the flames erupt from the Jedi Temple but not moments ago. To his body guards protests, he still flew out to the Jedi Temple. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut.

He was going to find out.

There was only one clear landing spot. A few clone troopers standing outside. Maybe they knew what was happening?

Bail landed his speeder and quickly made his way over to the clones.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

The clones turned their attention to the Senator. "There has been a rebellion, Sir. Don't worry, everthing is under control."

Bail tried to move past the clones. They all raised their guns.

"I'm sorry, Sir." The clone began. "It's time for you to leave."

Bail eyed the gun. "I guess it is then."

Bail turned to leave when he suddenly heard screaming. A youngling, by the looks of it, was running out of the building. Clones were chasing him.

"Don't let him escape!" Bail heard one of the clones yell.

The youngling ignited his lightsaber and started to defend himself against the clones shots. Bail looked at the sight in horror.

The youngling had been shot.

"No!" He screamed.

The younglings limp body fell to the ground. Bail jumped into his speeder and took off.

He could hear the clones screaming and shooting as he flew away.

* * *

Aboard the _Sundered Heart_, Bail and his crew walked quickly down the ships halls.

"We need to warn what Jedi we can before they walk into this _catastrophe_." Bail fumed as they turned a corner.

* * *

Yoda gasped for air.

He could hear screaming, he could feel the panic of children, he could feel...

Death.

The Force was out of balance.

Everyone was dying...

He reached out into the Force, not even the closest Jedi to him was alive anymore.

Luminara had been killed...

By who though?

Why did he feel so much death? Why were they all dying?

Yoda's questions were answered when he suddenly became aware of the guns pointed at him. Yoda moved his eyes to the side. Commander Gree, and another clone.

They were intent on killing him.

In one quick jump, Yoda ignited his lightsaber and cut threw the two clones heads. Their lifeless body's dropped to the floor.

Yoda felt the deceive all throughout the galaxy.

He needed to get back to Coruscant.

Chewbacca roared behind him. Tarfull began a descent to escape the balcony overlooking the battle as Yoda climbed on top of Chewbacca. The two Wookies and Jedi Master made their way into the far off woods to escape.


	17. Chapter 17-Ahsoka in Danger

Anakin landed the Republic shuttle on the veranda of his secret wife's house. Padme was already waiting for him.

"Anakin!" She said, throwing herself into his arms. "I thought you wouldn't return! I was so worried, you could see the smoke from here! What happened?"

Anakin breathed in heavily.

"The Jedi tried to overthrow the Republic... There are traitors in the Senate."

Padme's eyes went wide with horror.

"I don't believe it..." She said in disbelief.

"I saw Mace Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself."

"Oh, Anakin." Padme's face was streaked with horror and sympathy. "What are you going to do?"

Anakin looked to the floor for a long moment. "We must remain loyal to the Chancellor. I won't betray the Republic."

Padme nodded.

"I'm going to the Mustufar system. The remaining Separatists leaders are being held their. I'm going to end this war."

Anakin could sense Padme's distress.

He grabbed her face and gently lifted it to face him. His voice turned calm and gentle. "Don't worry, my love. Everything will soon be set right."

Padme could feel the tears beginning to surface as he walked back to his ship.

"Ani," She called, Anakin turned. "Promise me that in two days, you'll... you'll come home to Naboo with me. Ahsoka is their, she's waiting for us..." Padme attempted to smile.

Anakin shifted his weight to one foot. Padme had just revealed Ahsoka's location without even realizing exactly what she had done.

Anakin ran back up the steps. He smiled down at Padme. "I promise."

The two wrapped each other together in a warm hug... one Anakin knew he shouldn't break. Something inside of him was telling him to stay here, with her. To stay with Padme and Ahsoka and save Obi-Wan and beg for forgiveness from the Force. But another part of him knew that there was no going back...

Anakin broke off the hug and kissed his wife goodbye before taking off.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't exactly know how to wright this out soo... Well I will just tell you. Motee has returned to Coruscant because her services are obviously still required... For the time being :(**

**Ahsoka is still on Naboo. Anakin is now on Mustufar. And Bail has rescued Yoda and Obi-Wan. The next chapter will start out with Yoda and Obi-Wan going back to the Jedi Temple to recalibrate the Jedi Beacon warning any surviving Jedi to NOT return to the Jedi Temple. **

**And the line with Ahsoka, yeah I added that. You'll soon find out why.**


	18. Chapter 18

Obi-Wan moved slowly up the stairs, Yoda at his side. The burnt Temple still had the smell of smoke. Both Jedi had lightsabers at the ready. They knew this was a trap, but they were prepared to spring it.

"There! Get them!" Obi-Wan heard one of the clones yell.

Suddenly there were men in white running all around them. All-in-all Obi-Wan counted thirty.

Now there were 22.

17.

11.

5.

2.

1.

0.

Obi-Wan sheathed his lightsaber. Yoda was soon at his side.

"Nothing in there can be worth looking for anymore..."

Yoda looked up to the taller Jedi.

"Many things, in there, one would find, if willing to look for them, one is." Yoda said sadly, heading into the Temple's doors.

Obi-Wan walked with Yoda.

He was sure that no one would ever be willing to go look for anything in there anymore.

* * *

Padme rested her head in her hands. Motee watched the Senator with much anxiety. The emergency meeting had already begun, and so far things weren't going well.

Bail soon entered the Chamber after moments.

"What's happened?" He asked, taking a seat next to Padme.

Padme turned to her friend for a brief moment. "The Chancellor is elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate."

Bail looked from Padme to the Chancellor. A plot to overthrow the Senate? Did Padme know what really was going on? Should he tell her? How much did he himself actually know?

Amidst thunderous applause, the Chancellor's voice boomed over the cheering of the Senators.

"The surviving Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!" He yelled.

More whoops and hollers erupted from the mouths of the Senators from the many star systems within the Republic.

Bail fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair.

"To ensure the security and continued stability of the Republic, I here by announce that the Republic will be reorganized into the FIRST GALACTIC EMPIRE!" The cloaked Chancellor screamed, his voice echoing in the room.

Padme inhaled a sharp breath. Her eyes roamed around the Senate's Chamber. Only a few Senators in her line of vision were clearly bristled as well; Bonteri, Chuchi, Mothma. Everyone else was cheering, and clapping...

Padme took her head away from her hands.

"So,' She said, mostly to herself. "This is how liberty dies... with thunderous applause."

* * *

Obi-Wan knelt down beside the lost body of a once promising youngling. He touched the young child's face. Cold as the winds of Hoth.

Obi-Wan looked to Yoda in disbelief. "Who?" He asked. "Who could have done this?"

Yoda sighed sadly as he continued the path to the Temple's control center.

When the two Jedi reached the room, Obi-Wan recalibrated the signal, warning all Jedi to stay away from the Temple. Yoda stood in the doorway.

"For the clones, a long time it will take, to notice the change."

Obi-Wan and Yoda walked back through the halls when something caught the taller Jedi's eye.

"Wait," Obi-Wan said, cutting past Yoda and walking over to the security recordings. Everything that when on in the Temple was held in this device. "There is something I must know..."

Yoda placed both of his hands on his wooden cane. "If into the security recordings you look, only pain will you find."

Obi-Wan watched in disbelief as a familiar face popped onto the screen.

_He _killed them.

_He _slaughtered them.

_Anakin _was the traitor.

Obi-Wan quickly switched off the device. "I," He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I can't watch anymore."

"Stop the Sith, we must."

Obi-Wan looked to Yoda in horror. "Send me to kill the Emperor!" He begged. "I wont kill Anakin!"

"Powerful enough, you are not, to defeat the Emperor."

"Anakin is like my brother! I wont kill him!" Obi-Wan pleaded with the older Jedi.

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan with sympathy.

"The boy you trained... _gone _he is." Yoda breathed in heavily. "Consumed by the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan could feel what he thought were tears form in his eyes. Maybe there was hope, maybe Anakin could be brought back? A heavy weight settled on his heart. Why would the boy he thought he knew so well do this? This wasn't him, something was very wrong, why hadn't he come to him for help? Why would the boy he met so long ago on Tatooine do this?

"I do not even know where he is..." Obi-Wan looked away from Yoda

"Search your feelings Obi-Wan, and find him, you will."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if the parts from the movie are getting a little boring. But bare with me, they will be over soon. We will get back to Ahsoka very soon. This story is supposed to be about her after all... And don't forget, Ahsoka is in danger now, so expect something very big soon to happen to her.**


	19. Chapter 19- Lux in Danger

Captain Thypho attempted to keep pace with the pregnant Senator who he served as she quickly made her way to the star skiff. Threepio traveling close behind.

"My Lady," He begged. "Let me come with you."

Padme protested. "I'll be fine Captain, this is a personal matter. Besides, Threepio will look after me."

Thypho sighed regretfully. "Alright, My Lady."

Padme and Threepio boarded the ship and soon began lifting from the platform.

Unknown to her, Obi-Wan had jumped onto the loading ramp of the ship before it closed.

Padme had a stow away.

* * *

Ahsoka sat on the lake's shore. Shaak's were running and playing in the grass, birds were chirping and soaring through sky by the lake house.

The sun was setting on Naboo, and Ahsoka let herself relax until she heard someone scream her name. She shot up from her place on the shore to find a handmaiden of Padme's standing in the doorway of the lake house.

"Miss Ahsoka! Come quick!" She yelled.

Ahsoka half ran, half force jumped back to the house.

"What is it Teckla?" Ahsoka asked, urgency in her voice as she caught her breath.

"A Senator from the Capital contacted us." Teckla said, rushing Ahsoka into the house. "Something terrible happened!"

Ahsoka felt her heart skip a beat. Something terrible?

In the living room stood a hologram projector that emitted the image of Senator Lux Bonteri.

"Lux!" Ahsoka cried. "What happened? Is Padme ok?"

Lux kept his voice to a whisper, something Ahsoka knew was out of place. " I can only assume yes, she left the planet this morning." Ahsoka breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe Padme and Anakin left for Naboo already.

"Ahsoka," He kept his voice very low and hushed. "Listen, I don't have much time. Don't ask any questions, just listen." Why was he whispering, who wouldn't be allowed to hear this?

Lux looked over his shoulder for a moment.

"The Jedi Temple was attacked. The Chancellor has formed an Empire, he claimed that the Jedi were attempting to overthrow the Republic, and he has issued an order that all remaining Jedi who survived the purge will be hunted down and killed. I had to worn you. You were right Ahsoka." Lux looked deep into her eyes. "You were right. I'm sorry. I don't know what this means for you, but, if any military official is to see you with lightsabers I'm afraid you will be killed."

Something broke in the hologram, there was a scream, Lux looked over his shoulder. The next thing Ahsoka saw was Lux being pushed to the ground and beaten by a clone trooper.

"No!" She screamed, watching in horror as she was helpless to help her friend.

Another clone appeared in the screen as Lux was being dragged away.

Ahsoka caught her breath.

It was Rex.

"Do you have the location?" She heard a clone ask.

Rex nodded. "Yes, she's on Naboo. Load em' up."

The hologram image died.

Ahsoka inhaled and exhaled heavily.

Teckla turned her attention over to Ahsoka in horror. "You're in great danger! We need to get you off planet!"

Ahsoka stood in place for a moment, her eyes still fixed on where the image of Lux had just been.

Why did the clones attack him? What threat could he possibly be? Was he going to be killed for contacting her?

Ahsoka looked down as she felt tears drop from her eyes.

Lux was in danger.

Apparently, the clones had turned on them.

The Jedi were attempting to overthrow the Republic?

That couldn't be true.

Could it?

The Chancellor had formed an Empire?

Ahsoka nearly fainted from trying to take in all the information.

"Miss Tano, please!" Teckla urged. "You are in danger!"

"I'm no longer a Jedi, Teckla!" Ahsoka snapped, though she hadn't meant to.

Teckla remained calm. "I don't think that will matter!"

"I promised Padme I would stay! I would wait for her!"

"Your friend was just beaten! Who knows what is going to happen to him!?"

Ahsoka looked away from Teckla. Lux mentioned a purge...

A look of horror suddenly spread across Ahsoka's face.

A purge on the Jedi...

Ahsoka reached out into the Force. There was almost nothing, it was out balance. The dark was consuming the light.

Ahsoka searched harder. There was almost nothing left to feel of one force signature she knew so well...

Anakin's presence seemed to fade off every time she lingered closer to it.

Ahsoka let the tears burst from her eyes.

Anakin was dead... or gone... something of darkness seemed to cloud her from truly knowing. She assumed the worst.

"No!" She screamed, falling to the floor and beating it with her fists.

"Miss Ahsoka, please!" She heard Teckla attempt to comfort her.

Anakin was gone...

Ahsoka could feel nothing of his force signature anymore.


	20. Chapter 20-Forgive me Lux

This planet was hell.

It didn't matter that the planet had normal rotations, the sun would rise and the moon would fall, the temperature would stay the same.

Vader wondered if any life had ever even existed on the planet.

A tear fell from his eye.

No matter what Vader did, he couldn't get the images out of his head.

They kept screaming, the younglings, the Jedi, the Separatists leaders who he had just slaughtered without mercy.

The vision of _Padme _kept screaming.

Anakin shut his eyes to keep more tears from running down his face, and went back inside of the building, as much as it hurt him. He couldn't stand the heat from the lava anymore.

The gravity supports he was forced to look at as he passed brought back an unwanted memory.

He promised her they would never come back here. That _he_ would never come back here.

He promised _Ahsoka. _

* * *

_"We did it! We did it Master!" Ahsoka stepped away from her chair on board the _Twilight_ and gently placed the children she was holding down onto the small bed behind them. _

_Anakin flipped a few switches as they took off into light speed. "Yeah, we did. Good job Snips, I'm proud of you." _

_Ahsoka smiled as she took her seat next to Anakin again. _

_"I hope we never have to go back to that planet ever again..." She mumbled, crouching back in her chair._

_Anakin turned his head to the side to see his padawan was still clearly shaken. "Me and you both, Snips. I promise, I'm never taking us back there again." _

_Ahsoka looked up at her Master, her eyes wide. "I can still feel the darkness." She shivered. _

_"Don't worry, we're safe now." _

* * *

Vader shook the memory away. It happened so long ago, but it only felt like yesterday that Ahsoka was his apprentice. It only felt like yesterday that they had traveled to Mustufar to foil Cad Bane's plot and save the Force sensitive children.

Vader heard an alarm. A ship was coming into the atmosphere. He squinted at the screen to get a better look.

Naboo cruiser.

_Padme. _

Vader ran out of the building and into Padme's arms.

"I saw your ship." He said, kissing Padme as they broke off their hug and held each other. "What are you doing out here?" He asked concerned.

"I was so worried about you." Padme was breathing heavily. "Obi-Wan told me terrible things..."

Vader narrowed his eyes. "_What things?_"

Padme looked into her husbands eyes. "He said that you," She gulped. "Turned to the dark side... That you, killed _younglings._" She said in disbelief.

Vader tried to suppress his anger. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us!" Padme protested.

Vader felt anger flare inside of himself. _"Us?" _He asked coldly.

Padme tried not to show how nervous she was. "He knows, he wants to help you..."

A strange smile played on Vader's lips. Padme squeezed his arms tightly.

"Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love wont save you Padme, only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost? Your a good person Anakin, don't so this!"

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I won't let you walk away from me like Ahsoka did. I am becoming more powerful than any other Jedi has ever dreamed of... and I'm doing it for you... to protect you."

Padme looked to him in confusion. To protect her? Protect her form what, herself? From his dreams?

Padme stroked his hair. "Come away with me, help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can! Think about Ahsoka, about the baby, about anything else! Come back home to Naboo!"

He held that strange smile gain. "Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I have broguth peace to the Republic."

Padme looked at Vader in disbelief, her hope slowly dying out.

"I am more powerful than the Chancellor! I-I can overthrow him!"

Padme let her arms fall to her sides. She no longer wanted to hold this stranger in her arms.

"You and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them!"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Padme slowly backed away. "Obi-Wan was right." She shook her head in disbelief. "You've changed."

Vader pointed his finger at Padme in a threatening manner. "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan."

Padme continued to back away from him.

"The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!"

Padme felt tears surface. "I don't know you anymore!" She swallowed the vomit she could feel threatening to spill from her sick stomach. "Anakin, your breaking my heart! Your going down a path I cannot follow!"

Vader's eyes shifted to something just above Padme's head.

_Obi-Wan. _

"Because of Obi-Wan?" He asked, eyes till fixed on the Jedi standing on the landing ramp of her ship.

"Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Please," She cried, begged. "Come back! I love you!"

Vader paced to the side. "LIAR!"

Padme looked horrified and confused, that is until she turned to the direction of where Anakin was looking.

"No!" She cried.

Vader moved around her. "You were with _HIM!" _He yelled. "You brought him here to kill me!"

Something took over him at that moment. Vader's hand moved in front of his face as he called on the Force.

Padme brought both of her hands up to her neck as she felt the pressure being placed around it. Air escaped from her lungs.

He was choking her.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Padme heard Obi-Wan yell before she blacked out.

* * *

"I have to help him!" Ahsoka said, once again pulling herself out of Teckla's arms. "I have to help Lux!"

"Ahsoka you mustn't! It might be a trap!"

Ahsoka froze. A trap? Would Lux really set her up?

"I-" Ahsoka looked down. "No, he needs me! I cant let them kill him!"

"But if you go you will be killed! We have to wait for Padme! Like you said, we have to wait for Padme!"

"Teckla, I'm so afraid!"

"I am to Ahsoka," Teckla hugged Ahsoka tightly. "I am too!" She whispered. "But whether or not it was a trap, he did warn you! You must stay away from the Capital! We have to wait for Padme! She will fix all of this mess! I'm sure of it."

Ahsoka sighed, defeated.

Teckla broke off the hug. "From what I know, the clones only know that your on Naboo. They don't know _where_ you are on Naboo."

"I can run, but I cant hide. Rex is smart, he'll find me."

"Maybe, but your a Jedi! Your smarter."

"That's the very reason why I'm being 'hunted down', Teckla." Ahsoka said, moving into the next room.

Teckla followed.

"This lake house is very isolated. We should wait for Padme's arrival, she will know what to do..."

Ahsoka looked out of the large window that was in the center of the wall. "Yes," She said, mustering what optimism she still had left. "Wait for Padme, maybe she can sort out this whole mess." Ahsoka finally agreed.

Teckla smiled weakly, all too well knowing Ahsoka wasn't convinced.

Ahsoka turned back to look out the window.

"Forgive me Lux..." She whispered.


	21. Chapter 21-Birth of the Twins

**Author's Note: I cry every time I am forced to watch this part in the movie... :(((((**

**What makes it even worse is I was like "Let's see, I think I'll be an idiot and make this chapter make me cry more by listening to "The Birth of the Twins and Padme's Destiny" while I read this." **

* * *

"For reason's we cannot explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"We must operate quickly if we are to save the baby's." Came the auto tuned voice of the medical droid.

Everyone caught their breath.

"Baby's?" Bail asked, confused.

"Yes," The droid responded, "She's carrying twins."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he moved into the room with Padme.

She was lying down, still asleep. Obi-Wan felt a heavy weight settle on his heart. He was going to regret doing this.

"Padme," He gently stroked her face. "Padme, wake up, it's time for you to deliver."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she had to squint to keep the bright lights from blinding her in the hospital room.

Padme noticed Obi-Wan's close were burnt. "What happened to you?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Padme, try to save your energy." He said softly and gently. "It's time for you to deliver."

* * *

Padme's screams pierced the ears of those in the room with her. She screamed for Anakin, yet he didn't come to her. It only made Obi-Wan feel more guilty.

Obi-Wan let Padme squeeze his hand until the first child had surfaced. Obi-Wan gratefully accepted the child from the medical droid and brought it close to Padme's face.

"It's a boy." Obi-Wan smiled.

Padme's face brightened. "Luke..." She said, stroking the baby's face. "Oh, Luke." She cooed.

More screams pierced the air. Luke began to cry in Obi-Wan's arms. The baby longed for it's mother.

The medical droid soon brought out another baby. This one was a girl.

"Leia..." Padme's voice was barely above a whisper now.

Obi-Wan attempted to comfort the crying baby as Padme said his name.

"Obi-Wan," Padme said, shutting her eyes. Obi-Wan leaned down, giving his full attention to the woman dying of a broken heart.

"There is good in him... I know." Padme's head began to drift to one side. "I know, there's still..."

Obi-Wan watched as Padme slowly descended from life to death.

She was one with the Force now.

Luke and Leia began to cry simultaneously. Obi-Wan looked down to the crying baby in his arms.

He would never forget her last words.

_"There is good in him... I know. I know there's still..." _

* * *

**The next morning in Padme's Lake House on Naboo...**

Another day had passed, that made two now.

Padme had not arrived on Naboo.

She promised she would, and she still had yet to keep that promise.

Ahsoka had slept in the baby's room last night, and woke up to find herself in the rocking chair.

Ahsoka mentally cursed herself when she saw she had left the balcony doors open. The sun had already risen. She stretched out her muscles as she rose from the chair and made her way to the balcony, she shut the doors and soon made her way down to the next floor of the house.

Ahsoka made her way to the living room when she heard crying coming from the main entrance of the house.

Ahsoka quickly made her way to see a few handmaidens standing by the door with Captain Thypho, Padme's personal body guard.

Something was out of place.

Teckla caught sight of Ahsoka before anyone else had.

Tears streaked her face. "Oh, Miss Ahsoka!" She whispered, making her way over to Ahsoka.

All of the other handmaidens looked up to see the young Togruta female looking at them with concern and confusion.

"What's wrong? Why are you all crying?" Ahsoka asked, looking to Captain Thypho for an explanation.

Motee, one of the handmaidens who had traveled back to Coruscant shortly after arriving on Naboo with Ahsoka, stepped away from the crowd as Teckla began to burst into more tears. Captain Thypho followed her as she led Ahsoka into another room.

Motee had tears streaked down her face, but not as bad as Teckla had.

Ahsoka was beginning to become impatient. "What is going on?"

Motee looked into Ahsoka's eyes. Sadness crept into them. "Ahsoka," Motee inhaled a sharp breath and exhaled shakily before continuing.

"Padme is dead."


	22. Chapter 22-Padme's Destiny

Ahsoka felt her heart skip a beat.

"Wha- How?" She asked, looking back and forth from Motee to Thypho frantically.

Thypho sighed and looked to Motee with concern before guiding Ahsoka into the living room.

"I think we better sit down."

* * *

"Well," Thypho said, wringing his hands together as he slumped in his seat. "Senator Bail Organa flew down this morning. He contacted the Senate this morning as well. That's how I knew to come here..."

When no one spoke he continued.

"When I got here, Senator Organa told me that..." He breathed in heavily. "He told me that Padme had been strangled to death."

Ahsoka felt anger flare inside of her. Why would anyone want to kill Padme?

"What about the baby?" Ahsoka asked, already knowing the answer.

Thypho sighed sadly. "It died with her."

Motee had more tears run down her cheeks.

Ahsoka felt a burning sensation in her nose. Soon water started to drip from her eyes.

"That can' be right..." Ahsoka shook her head as the two looked up at her. "Something isn't right. Do you know anything else Captain?"

Thypho looked away sadly. "The day before, she left for somewhere... I-I tried to convince her to let me go with her, but..." He threw his head in his hands.

"I should have gone with her... I should have convinced her harder to let me go..."

Ahsoka began wiping away the hot tears on her face. "Did she say where she was going?"

"No..." Thypho began wringing his hands again. "But she had mentioned that Anakin Skywalker would be with her... That comforted me a little... But no one knows where he is now. Padme's neck looks pristine, there really is no indication she had been choked. Yet, an autopsy reports that she had sustained injury to her trachea, larynx, and hyoid bone. I can only assume that she had been Force choked. If you look at the evidence-"

"No!" Ahsoka yelled, shooting from her seat on the couch. She knew what Thypho was thinking.

"If you think Anakin did it your wrong!" Ahsoka shook her head. "I didn't even think he was still alive..."

Thypho remained sitting. "Ahsoka, we have to consider it a possibility. Padme told me that Skywalker would be with her-"

"Your wrong!" Ahsoka screamed, more tears flowing down her face. "I know Anakin Skywalker! You don't! You don't know anything about them!" She said, storming out of the room.

Motee shot out of her chair and hurriedly followed Ahsoka as she ran out of the house.

"Ahsoka!" She hollered. "Wait! Please!"

Ahsoka didn't care. She didn't listen. Everyone and everything she ever cared about was gone. Padme, Lux, and Anakin. They were all gone. And apparently the baby as well...

She had no one.

"Ahsoka please!" Motee tried again.

Ahsoka began running from the handmaiden, and started a destination to the lake side shore. Motee was still calling for her, but her voice grew distant.

Ahsoka ran until she fell into the hot sand of the shore. She let herself lay there. Ahsoka let herself cry and lay in the white hot sand. She didn't even care if she died there.

Eventually Motee had caught up with her.

"Miss Ahsoka please!" She begged, helping Ahsoka out of the sand.

"She promised me Motee!" Ahsoka sobbed. "She promised me that her and Anakin would be here today! Now she's gone, no one knows where Anakin is... Lux is in danger and there is nothing I can do to help him!"

Motee pulled Ahsoka into her arms. "You have always been so brave Ahsoka! Even in the short time I have known you! Don't break now!"

"I have nothing to live for Motee..."

"Don't give up! Please!"

Ahsoka was about to respond when she caught site of someone, he was walking along the shore to them.

"Who is that?" Ahsoka asked, standing up. Motee stood as well and started brushing off the sand from her dress.

"I don't know..."

Ahsoka looked closer. The ripples of heat made it harder to see.

Ahsoka stood in place and squinted. For some reason this person looked familiar...

Ahsoka gasped when she finally recognized the man.

"Obi-Wan..." She whispered, running down a great length of the beach and into the older man's arms.

"Obi-Wan!" She cried, hugging the Master tightly. He returned the gesture with just as much force.

"Your alive!" She said, breaking the hug. "Senator Bonteri told me what happened... Where is Anakin? Is he still alive? How did you find me?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan looked down at her sadly. "Ahsoka, I need you to come with me. I will explain everything, but we have to leave this place. It's not safe here for us... or for you."

Ahsoka looked confused, and tears were still present on her face.

"Alright," Ahsoka said, turning to see Motee was at her side gain. "Motee, I have to go. I'll be back later."

Motee nodded her head.

Little did Ahsoka know that it would be the last time she saw Motee.


	23. Chapter 23-To watch over Leia

When Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had gotten a far enough distance away, Obi-Wan broke off from the path they were taking and pulled two cloaks out from underneath a bush.

"What are these for?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan threw his on and handed Ahsoka the other one.

"We cant risk being seen. Clones are scattered every where in Theed. I assume you have something to do with that?" Obi-Wan asked in all seriousness, making Ahsoka feel guilty.

"Yes, Master. I-I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright young one, we need to keep moving." Obi-Wan cut her off.

Obi-Wan guided Ahsoka threw the shortcuts to get from the lake house to the city of Theed. He was right, clones were everywhere. All of them members of the 501st. Ahsoka felt pain weigh on her heart.

Why would the men she knew so well turn on the Jedi? Why would the men she had thought she had gotten to know want to hurt her?

By the time they had reached the outskirts of Theed, Obi-Wan pulled the cloak down further on Ahsoka's head before whispering. "I will walk about ten feet in front of you." He said, looking over his shoulder. "Try to keep that much of a distance, but follow me. Don't make eye contact with anyone. Immerse yourself in the Force, become aware of any danger and try your best to avoid it. We are going to the loading dock. Senator Organa's ship is their waiting for us."

Ahsoka nodded and waited until Obi-Wan walked a great length away. Ahsoka followed. The streets were full of people who wore saddened faces. Ahsoka looked at them confused for a few moments before she realized why.

Padme Amidala had been their Queen and Senator. She had freed her people from war and suffering long ago, and now there savior was gone...

* * *

Eventually, they had made their way safely to the Senators ship. Ahsoka was surprised but also relieved to see Yoda was aboard the _Sundered Heart_.

"Ahsoka..." Yoda greeted. "Warms my heart, it does, to see you safe."

"I'm happy to know your alright as well Master Yoda. But, I'm still confused... How many other Jedi survived?" Ahsoka asked as the three of them sat down at a table.

"We don't know..." Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

Yoda and Obi-Wan exchanged glances.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan reached for Ahsoka's hand. "Ahsoka, I need you to listen to me carefully." He said, Ahsoka looked into his eyes nervously.

"Alright..."

"Padme's children didn't die."

"Children?"

"She had twins."

"But Captain Thypho said the baby died with her..." Ahsoka looked down confused at Obi-Wan's hand cradling hers. "She had twins?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "They are Force sensitive." He sighed. "Captain Thypho has had the truth kept from him for good reason. No one else can know they are alive. We have decided that the children will be split up. Kept safe."

Ahsoka looked at him skeptically. "Kept safe? What are you talking about?"

Ahsoka wanted to tell them, to tell them that Anakin was the father. But she stopped herself... They either already knew or didn't know at all. And the fact that Obi-Wan said they needed to be "kept safe" made her uneasy.

"What do you know, Obi-Wan?"

"Ahsoka, I know that Anakin and Padme were together. But Anakin..." He shut his eyes and squeezed Ahsoka's hand as he said his next words, knowing they would hurt her.

"Anakin turned to the dark side."

Ahsoka looked into his eyes, thinking he was lying. He wasn't, and now Ahsoka knew that that was why she had felt nothing of Anakin's Force signature.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked, her heart breaking even more.

"Seduced, by the Emperor, he was." Yoda spoke.

"Emperor?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Chancellor Palpatine, he was the Sith Lord we had been searching for for so long. Anakin had killed Count Dooku about a month ago, and after his death Anakin became his new apprentice."

Ahsoka looked horrified. "You don't know, do you Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka confused. "Know what?"

"Anakin was the Father..."

Obi-Wan sighed sadly. "I do know that, Ahsoka."

"Is that why the children are being separated? Are they in danger?"

"Yes."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Padme didn't die from being strangled did she?"

"No, she died in childbirth Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka looked at Yoda sadly as he bowed his head.

"Captain Thypho said that in an autopsy she had neck damage though."

Obi-Wan let go of Ahsoka's hands.

"Anakin strangled her." He said, looking away disgustedly.

Ahsoka felt her voice tremble. "Why?"

Ahsoka noticed tears form in Obi-Wan's eyes. "It was my fault..."

"Blame yourself, you should not, Obi-Wan." Yoda spoke again. "Twisted was his mind, wright and wrong, he does not know, light and dark, he has forgotten."

"I can't believe it..." Ahsoka whispered. She looked up to Obi-Wan slowly. "Is he-" Ahsoka felt a small amount of hope rise in her chest. "Is he still alive?"

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the small Togruta. "I'm afraid so..."

A look of pain crossed his face.

Ahsoka felt a few tears fall from her eyes again. Ahsoka put her head in her hands and stayed in that position until she knew her voice wouldn't pitch when she spoke.

Ahsoka looked up at Obi-Wan and Yoda. "What is to happen to the children?" She asked.

"Senator Organa is taking the girl... I shall take the boy to his family on Tatooine." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka felt a small smile form on her lips. "A boy and a girl? What were the odds?" She looked at Obi-Wan with her smile spreading. "She named them Luke and Leia, didn't she?"

Obi-Wan looked stunned. "How did you know?"

"It was a long going argument they had..."

"You were staying with them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka's smile vanished. "Isn't that how you found me? Didn't you know?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I sensed your presence on the planet..."

Yoda cut threw the confused conversation. "Split up we must, until the time is right. Into hiding we will go."

Ahsoka looked at the Jedi Master in uncertainty. It was official, she _was_ in danger. "Where will I go?"

Obi-Wan spoke before Yoda had the chance, though he hadn't meant to be rude. "I am going to watch over the boy on Tatooine, make sure that his presence is not detected by the Emperor, or Anakin. Ahsoka, you could go back with Senator Organa, watch over the girl."

Ahsoka looked unsure. "I'm not sure that would be the safest idea-"

"Padme would want you to."

Ahsoka sighed. "I'll do it for Padme..."

Obi-Wan tried to muster a smile. "I guess this is our goodbye then, young one."

Ahsoka looked at the two Jedi sadly. "I guess it is then..."

Yoda walked over to Ahsoka. "Worry, you mustn't. When the time is right, reunite, we will. A rebellion, Senator Organa, is forming. Wait until the twins are older, we should. The _Force_, bring them together, it will."

Ahsoka nodded as all three stood to depart for their destinations in the galaxy. "May the Force be with you both." Ahsoka said, bowing in respect.

Yoda and Obi-Wan smiled, returning the gesture. "May the Force be with you as well, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said, walking with Yoda off of the ship.


	24. Chapter 24- I Promise

Ahsoka pulled on the sides of the cloaks hood, shielding her face from the public's eye. She couldn't risk being caught, and Bail's ship had yet to leave Naboo. Ahsoka guessed he had attended her funeral.

By the time Padme's body had been carried through the streets of Theed to her burial chamber, Ahsoka had arrived at the grave. Little to no people still remained... Lights still lingered and floated above the water's surrounding the marbled path leading to her chamber.

Ahsoka kept her head bowed as she walked along the path, her destination to pay her respects.

When Ahsoka reached the burial chamber, she saw engraving in a slab of marbled and polished stone resting nicely on top of where the once breathing Padme laid underneath.

_Padme Naberrie Amidala _

_Former Queen and Senator of Naboo _

_Daughter _

_Sister _

_Aunt _

_Friend _

_Loving Mother of the Unknown Child _

Ahsoka dropped to her knee's as she read the last line. It must be awful, for her family, to not know that she had been married, that she had her children.

It had to be even worse for Anakin... _If_ he was still even Anakin.

His dreams... or rather, nightmares, had come true.

Ahsoka could feel her body trembling. She wanted to lay down next to Padme and fall asleep and never wake up.

She wanted to die.

Ahsoka Tano wanted to die.

But Ahsoka knew she had a duty, a duty to watch over Leia. She promised she would... for Padme.

"I promise you," Ahsoka said quietly, looking down at the grave stone. "I promise you I will watch over her, and protect her until my last breath. I promise you, even though you didn't keep your promise to me... I promise you, Padme."

No answer.

"I don't have much time, Bail will be leaving soon..."

Nothing, just the wind whipping around her small body.

Ahsoka began to sob. "I fixed the baby's room, just like you asked..."

_"Thank you..."_

Ahsoka shot from her position beside Padme's grave when she heard those words.

She looked around, panicked. "Hello? Who said that?"

Again, she received nothing.

Ahsoka looked up to the sky. Could it have been...? Could Padme really have...?

Ahsoka smiled. Yes it very much could have been.

"Your welcome..." She whispered, turning and heading back to the _Sundered Heart. _

* * *

**Author's Note: This was mainly to bring Ahsoka a bit of closure. A few more chapters to go, and this story will be over. I may start a third and final story for these stories if I go in the direction I'm going. We'll see what happens... Besides, we still have Lux to worry about. **


	25. Chapter 25- Escape Plan

Another night had passed on Naboo. The 501st had spread groups clear across the planet in search of her. There was still no sign of Former Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano.

Rex smiled underneath his helmet. He sort of wanted to keep it that way...

The clones had boarded ship by nightfall, and quickly fell asleep. Another search early in the morning; new orders from Lord Vader himself.

He wants her... _alive. _

Rex found himself standing in front of _his_ cell now on board the ship. The "_bait_", as some of the troops referred to. _He_ was attempting to sleep.

_He _was Senator Lux Bonteri.

Rex couldn't fathom an idea about why he would be _"bait"._ What connection did this Senator have to Ahsoka? Apparently, in a report from official's within the Republic, Ahsoka had spent a good amount of time with him after she left the Jedi Order.

Rex didn't agree to this... the poor boy hadn't been fed in days, not since they captured him anyway. Rex shivered at the seemingly false accusations placed on his head. Was this what the Empire was? Was the Emperor really going to place the penalty of death on someone who was contacting a _former_ Jedi? One who wasn't part of the Rebellion? Was the rebellion even real? Why were they doing this?

Rex glanced over both of his shoulder one last time. He breathed in heavily. This was it, he had to make a decision now. It was too late to back out... The Republic was everything he had been taught to fight for... and now it was gone. He shivered at the thought of people celebrating, _"Happy Empire Day!" _

Rex pushed the button opening the cell door. The Senator turned over in his bed and looked wearily up at Rex. Rex shuddered upon seeing the poor boy's face. His left eye was still bruised, and blood had dried on his nose.

Rex leaned down next to the bed. "Listen," He whispered. "I'm breaking you free."

This clearly caught the boy's attention. "What?"

Rex put a gloved hand over his mouth. "Keep quiet," He whispered harshly, pulling out a pair of cuffs. "I have a plan." He explained. "Put these on."

Lux did as told and sat up, putting the cuffs on his wrists.

Rex helped the Senator to stand. "You don't say a word until we get off this ship." Rex commanded. "We can't risk being caught."

Lux nodded and kept his head down as they exited the cell and began making their way to the entrance of the ship.

Rex pulled the Senator to a stop when they had reached the door of the ship. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and fogging the lens of his helmet. He was amazed they made it this far.

Rex undid the cuffs on Lux. "Ok," He said, looking at the Senator with anxiety, even though he couldn't actually see his face. "When I press this button, run. Don't stop, even If I'm caught. Run and don't turn around or look back. This is surely going to wake up just about everyone on this ship. Find someone to give you a ship... I advise not going back to Coruscant."

Lux nodded, quickly making his way to the entrance.

Rex's finger hovered just above the button that opened the hangar doors.

He counted down.

"One..."

"Two..

"Three."

Rex's hand smashed down on the button, the hangar doors made a loud creaking noise as it slowly descended down to the ground.

So far, no one was coming. But Rex knew that his brothers would soon be piling out soon. The years spent on Kamino had trained them to dress quickly incase of emergencies.

When the ramp hit the ground, Lux and Rex immediately took off. They hadn't gotten but ten feet away when men started running out, blasters ready with stuns. They started firing, blue circles of energy flying everywhere in the dark of night, illuminating the air.

"You there!" One of them yelled. "Stop!"

Lux was panting. "Split up!"

Rex looked at the Senator, stunned. "What?"

"It will work, trust me! We can meet back up at the City Square tomorrow."

"Neither one of us even know where that is!" Rex protested.

"We'll find it!" Lux began running in a different direction. "GO!"

Rex muttered a few swear words before giving in and running in the opposite direction.

Force help them if they got caught...


	26. Chapter 26-Reunited

Rex refused to shoot back. Both of his twins blasters remained at his side, and years of training told him to instinctively reach for them and fire away. They were the enemies now after all...

Rex shook that thought away quickly. No, not in their eyes, not in the eyes of his brother were they the enemies. Rex now realized that, he was indeed the enemy. He imagined the stunned faces on the troops if they were to catch a glimpse on there rogue Commander's helmet.

Rex didn't look back, but swerved his body back and forth to stay out of the line of fire. Some of the clones had resorted to switching to blaster fire rather than stuns.

Rex ran and ran, and didn't stop. He was sure any minute now his heart would burst from pumping at top speed.

He had to ditch them somehow. He still refused to resort to blasters... He would never forgive himself if he knew that he had injured one of his brothers.

Rex racked his brain for anything possible...

Then it came to him.

It would at least slow them down a little...

Rex took his helmet off his head and held it out next to him before dropping it.

He risked looking back as the clones caught up to it. They all stopped, one of them picked it up.

Rex felt sorrow and guilt, knowing how bad this "betrayal" must of hurt them.

At least it gave him enough time to get them off his tail.

Rex breathed a breath of relief as the clones ran past him as he hid behind a huge boulder.

He was safe... For the time being.

* * *

No matter what Lux did, the clones still progressed on him.

He had ran in all different directions around the city of Theed, attempting to throw them off his trail, but all his attempts had failed.

Eventually Lux found himself running towards a ship dock. A few ships still remained. Lux caught site of someone, though he couldn't make them out in the dark, walking towards one.

Lux didn't want to cause trouble for this person, but the clones had not agreed. There shouts and blaster fire went in all different directions.

The person on the dock was clearly shaken, but then something very unexpected happened...

* * *

"Stop!" Ahsoka heard a familiar voice say. "Stop!" It kept repeating.

Ahsoka panicked when she realized who the voice belonged to.

_Clones... _

She had been so close, she had almost made it to his ship. Ahsoka had come so close to escap-

Wait, were they after her?

Ahsoka turned to see someone running through the dock, clones hot on their tail.

The urge to help them overtook her, but Ahsoka knew she couldn't risk being caught.

That was, until, she saw who the Clones were chasing.

Ahsoka shook her head to clear away what mystical fuzz she thought was in her eyes.

It couldn't be... Wouldn't they have killed him by now?

Ahsoka quickly ignited her lightsabers and took off into the direction of Lux. He was clearly weakening, and if she didn't intervene, he would be captured.

Besides, she wasn't going to let someone else she loved be killed or taken away from her.

Ahsoka called on the Force and flung herself through the air and landed by Lux.

"It's Ahsoka!" She heard one the clones yell. "Set weapons back to stun! Orders from Lord Vader, he wants her alive!"

Ahsoka had a puzzled look on her face now. Lord Vader? Was that Anakin?

_"Oh well," _She thought. _"I'm not sticking around to find out." _

"Ahsoka?!" Lux asked in disbelief.

"It's me Lux! Keep running." Ahsoka said, deflecting off more fire from the Clones.

"I thought you would have left the planet by now?"

"You know me, Lux," Ahsoka smirked. "I can't resist a good fight."

Lux smiled despite his face looking worse for wear, but his smile quickly vanished when Ahsoka suddenly stopped, and took a brave pose, ready for the clones to catch up to her.

Lux stopped as well, his voice panicked and urgent. "What are you-"

"Stay behind me!" She ordered.

The Clones stopped a few feet in front of them, not wanting to meet their end by a blade of green energy.

They held up their guns, attempting to catch their breath.

"You're under arrest by Orders from Lord Vader. Come quietly and we won't have to stun you." One of the clones said, edging his way closer.

"You don't want to take me in..." Ahsoka said, and Lux immediately caught on. Mind tricks.

"I don't want to take you in..."

"You and your buddies want to go back to the ship, and sleep..."

"We..."

Ahsoka concentrated harder.

"We want to go back to the ship... And sleep..."

Lux caught glimpse of Rex's helmet in one of the clones hand's. "Ask for that helmet." He whispered into Ahsoka's montral.

Ahsoka looked at him confused as the clones turned to leave. "What?"

"Trust me." He urged.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, unsheathing her lightsabers. "One more thing!" She called. The clones turned back around.

"Give me that helmet."

They didn't object, simply tossed it to her like it was enough of a burden anyway.

When she caught it, her eyes turned sad.

"This is Rex's helmet..."

"He helped me escape." Lux said, looking at the detailed designs on the helmet.

"Where is he?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know," Lux said. "We split up. But I was supposed to meet him tomorrow in the city square... wherever that is."

Ahsoka looked at Bail's ship. He was leaving tonight. Ahsoka doubted she could convince him to stay one more day. She sighed. They might have to _"borrow"_ another ship now...

"Ok," Ahsoka agreed. "We will wait for Rex. But my ride is leaving tonight. None of us will be able to enter Coruscant for a long time... I'm going somewhere to..." Ahsoka breathed in heavily. "There is talk of a Rebellion that has already started. You and I can join it."

Lux smiled. "I would love to."

Ahsoka, for once in her life, didn't care about still following the Code. She wasn't a Jedi anymore.. hardly anyone was...

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Lux and squeezed tightly.

"I was so afraid I would never get to see you again Lux..." She whispered.

Lux returned the gesture with more Force if not as much. "Me too..."

"Lux..."

"Yes?"

"Iloveyou."

Lux broke off the hug. Whatever she said, she had said it so fast that he couldn't make it out for it to be English.

"What?" He asked. Ahsoka sighed and looked down nervously. Everything she had ever been taught as a Jedi was leaving her.

"I love you..." This time it was at a normal speed.

Lux looked at her stunned.

"I..."

"You don't have to say anything Lux."

He smiled fondly at her. "I love you too."

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to look stunned.

In was in that very moment that both of them realized, they were each other's very reason to live now.

They were each other's _lives_ now.


	27. Chapter 27- Alderaan

"See him?" Lux asked, looking through the brim of his robe to Ahsoka.

"No," She whispered, here eyes drifting around through the crowds of the people in Theed's City Square.

Lux frowned. The sun had come up, clones were _everywhere. _He doubted Rex would be able to find this place on his own... It was a miracle that they had found it themselves. No one had been too hospitable to the outsiders asking for directions to their city's square.

Ahsoka separated herself a few feet away from Lux, keeping her robe close to her body, so as not to reveal her identity.

That's when everything went wrong...

Ahsoka cursed herself mentally when a clone walked up to the cloaked figure of Lux she had just left. Of course it was to _not _cause suspicion, but Ahsoka should have known better than thinking they could just freely glide by the 501st wearing hoods to conceal their identity without being caught.

Ahsoka watched in slight panic as a trooper walked up to him, and asked, in what appeared, to be for identity.

Ahsoka felt her hand reach for her lightsaber.

She made her way slowly over to where they were, but didn't dare get close enough to hear the conversation. Ahsoka admired how Lux appeared to be keeping his cool under the pressure. But it all ended badly when the trooper flipped his hood over his head to reveal Lux to the public.

Three, no... Four troopers, attacked him immediately.

That's when Rex appeared...

Everything went really bad, really fast. Ahsoka watched as Rex ran through the crowd of people, troops hot on his tail. Ahsoka still had his helmet, she had kept it concealed underneath her robes to make it look like she was simply carrying a basket. Ahsoka flung it through the air, and, with help from the Force, navigated it towards Rex.

"Rex!" She yelled, flipping up her hood. "Catch!"

The unexpected help seemed to catch him off guard for a brief moment, but as soon as he caught the helmet and put it on his head, he was focused again.

Immediately, Ahsoka was jumped by a clone who had been standing near her. She quickly noted though, that, he didn't attempt to beat her like they did Lux, infact all he was doing was pinning her down. Another clone soon appeared, blaster pointed right at her face.

"Set for stun?" The clone on top of her asked in grunts as he attempted to hold her down as she struggled.

"Yes." The other replied.

_"Orders from Lord Vader..." _Ahsoka thought, navigating her left leg up to her chest and kicking the clone in the gut.

Taking one hand off of her and reaching for his stomach, Ahsoka used her free hand to Force push the clone who was about to shoot her into the ground. One hand still restrained her other arm, but not for long. Ahsoka punched the clone on top of her in the face. He fell over limp almost instantly.

Ahsoka got up from the ground. More clones were running in her direction, blue circles of light flowed out everywhere.

The people in the city square went into a panic. People were running in all different directions, attempting to get out of the way of the rushing clones who invaded their home.

Ahsoka caught sight of Lux, he was still being beaten. Rex was fighting his way out of three clones who had gotten a hold of him.

Ahsoka knew Rex could hold his own, Lux needed her.

Force pushing the rest of the clones on top of him away, and kicking one in the face, Lux was soon free.

Ahsoka quickly helped Lux up, as more clones were progressing on them.

With what bit of strength he had left, Lux let Ahsoka support him as they made their way back down to the loading dock where a ship they were going to _borrow_ was waiting for them.

Ahsoka glanced back at Rex as she and Lux limp-ran to the dock.

"REX!" She yelled. "C'MON! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Rex, with all of his strength, pushed off his brothers from there dog pile on top of him, grabbed one of the guns that was set for stun, blasted two or three of them so they wouldn't follow, and took off in the direction of Ahsoka and the Senator.

Rex shot at the troops as Ahsoka helped the bloodied and beaten Lux into a Naboo ship. Rex got on board a moment after, still shooting. A man, who must have owned the ship, started running in their direction, yelling all sorts of pleasant things.

"Take off!" Rex yelled to Ahsoka as she got into the pilot's seat of the Naboo cruiser.

"I'm not very good at flying ships!" She yelled back as the ship rose from the landing platform and started flying into the atmosphere.

"You never were!" He yelled back.

Ahsoka could practically hear him smirk under his helmet.

Once out of the planets atmosphere, Ahsoka set the coordinates for Alderaan.


	28. Chapter 28- Rebels of the Empire

Vader made his way towards the bridge of the ship to see the beginning works of the _Death Star._ Sidious and Tarkin were waiting for him.

His face had morphed into annoyance, not that anyone could see it. The squadron of clones from the 501st had failed their mission to retrieve Ahsoka. A report from the company had stated that Clone Commander CT-7567, also known as _Rex,_ had gone rogue and freed Senator Lux Bonteri. The Senator had somehow made an escape from Naboo with _Ahsoka_ and _Rex_.

Vader crossed his arms and stood beside Sidious. Obviously, the Clones weren't experienced enough with capturing and containing Senators, let alone Jedi. It was time he lead this mission.

Something inside of Vader, the _Anakin_ side, knew that Ahsoka should be left alone. She should have the advantage of escaping every time he tried to find her, or at least, came close to. Ahsoka should be allowed to live a happy life, with whomever she chooses. But _Vader_ knew that a piece of him would always be missing without the familiar tiny Togruta girl with him at all times. She was all he had left... he needed her.

And he planned on getting her.

* * *

After exiting hyperspace, Ahsoka flew the ship down into Alderaan's atmosphere.

Rex and Lux had been in the back of the Naboo ship, healing there wounds.

Ahsoka had only been on Alderaan once, and that was when she was protecting Padme from Aurra Sing. Only a little memory was left of what the Royal House looked like, but it didn't take long to find it. The images in her memory matched it perfectly.

"Where are we going?"

Ahsoka looked behind her to see Rex supporting Lux as they came to the front of the ship.

"I've been given my final mission from the Jedi Council." Ahsoka liked her truth/lie.

She continued. "I am to watch over someone... There is talk of a Rebel alliance forming." Ahsoka looked at Rex. "Lux and I are joining it, would you like to as well?"

Rex sat Lux down in the co-pilots seat. "Seeing as I have turned against the Empire, I might as well." Rex smiled.

"Is this where we are starting our new life?" Lux looked at Ahsoka as she stared out of the Naboo Cruisers window.

Ahsoka felt a small amount of hope flicker in her chest as she steered the ship towards Alderaan's mountains.

"Yes..."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is it! Last Chapter of "I understand". I am thinking about starting one last story to go with these; make a trilogy or something. If you would like me to, let me know. And below are some ideas of about the title. Comment your favorite. **

**1. Fight till the End **

**2. A New Life **

**3. Prisoner of Vader **

**4. There Can Only Be Two**

**Keep in mind, whatever the title you choose is the story I will follow. Each title is a different approach to the story. If you have any questions, PM me. I will gladly answer them.**


End file.
